Walking Dead: Clearer Skies
by BekahMorningstar666
Summary: Dis is dah storu of Pandora 'Panda' Fairchild and her survival in dah zombie apocalypse!
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hear is muh new storu! I hop oo lik it. It iz dah walking ded! Enjoi! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 1

Muh nam is Pandora Arissa Marie Fairchild, but cul meh Panda! I um twenty-three years old. Muh daddy kalled muh mummy when I was little and he alsu killed muh big saster. Muh men grandma took meh in but seh was awfil to meh. Muh bestie Nessa helped meh through it all! I am sooo grateful to hir. Anywayz, i fyl in loff with a HAWT guy and we had a baby grill. But dey gut killed buh dah zomboes, and now I'm on meh own.I lust trak of Nissa wen we wure in da foresst! SUm zombies attacked me and we got seperauted. I found a small touwn and iw as lokking 4 people when i saw a guy and girl on a motercycle. I waved my hunz and i stupod. "Pls help" I said frankicky. I was worred for Vnesha!

Dey piled over! Dey saw meh. I wuz releafed. "R oo okay?" dah gril asked meh. Seh had durk haur and waz pretie. Dah guy was a radnick. "No! I um lust pls halp," I said. Dey exchanged loks. "Okai gyt on," dah guy said. I got on dah bike behind da girl and bluched. We drove nd drove and druve. But we wore leeving town? He stupd at a prison and a boy let it in da gats. "I got odd" I have 2 fynd my ferand Vansa i lust her in da wooes near da town. I said. "Its gon b okay" dah retty girl said. " Im maggie green. Whats ur name?" I lokked around feeling nerous. "Im Pandora Fairchld but i go bye Panda" The boy looked at me but i ignored him. "Dads nit gonna lyk dis" he said to teh redick andMagsie. "He'll ahve to deel with it. PLs follow us"

Su I followed dem. Der was pplz here! Was Nessa hear as whale? I wus scurred fir hire! Wat if zomboes gut hir? I culdnt losz hir! Nut afta i lust muh babu and muh husbrands! Dere waz an asan guy, a young gel with blund hair hullding a babbu. Luked new. Sime criminals? Well dus was a prison doh. And an old gay dat looked like santa. "Guys dis is Panda" Maggie entriced to dem. "Nice 2 meet u!" I said happly but sad cause Niska wasnts here. Sudently a tall man wif brown hair holding an ax walked over 2 us. "Who is dis?!" He exclaimed roughly ulmyst angry. Wat did i do?! "Rick pls dus is Panda" Maggies said. "We saved her ithe forst" Darl added. That Rick gauy aid nothin as he left down one of hullways. "Sorry about him. Pls foloow me" Maggie was gon take me 2 mah own room!

A/N I hope u like dis! Btw this is in season three where Loree ded! Pls give revuws and i ll write more chaprs! Tanks! - xxxBekahxxx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Hure is my secund chapta! Pls enjoy! xxxBekahxx

Chapta 2

I follwed Maggie 2 da cell. "Thank u so muchj. I only hafe a nife on me I swear." I showed her. She noded. "Listten pls dont b made at rack. His...his waifu just died...like 3 hours ago...cheldberth…..dat baby u saw my sista wiff….is Rucks dauter" i WAS shocjed.. "I...Im so sorry…." I flt tears cumming from my eyes. Twaz so sad. "It ass sad, bit heh is gong crazie," Magie confided in meh. "Huw so?" I axed. "I hird him tulkin to some own!" she sad. Dat sunded spooky! I wandered wei he dyd dat! Was heh insan?

Magre left ad i tok a mnap. A few hurs later dat tick guy was still gone. I deciedoed 2 lok 3 him to pleed mah caise. Iw anted 2 stay here. I fund him chopping zomboes iwff an exw. "...Mr. Grims?" I aked. He almost axed me but he was it as me and stoped and I wad wscared. "I..I wanted to mak sure u wure ok. AM sorty about ur waife but u ned 3 calm down...pls. Ur ppl ned u" He loked and me and sifh. "Okay...okay...he waked back 3 da group to talk teo dem. I was happy 2 clam him down. I was glad dat my spech halped him. But I wandered fir huw lung. It was onlie a muter of tim. I suposed. I was dah sam wai when muh hosbando and chyld ded. I was stol deprosed. Dey were muh world.

I tried nut 2 think of dem b4 i sturted 2 rie. Dey aisan giyu walked over 3 me and said. " gello im glen" i shocked his hand. "Am Pandora but erry1 callsm me Panfa" I said smulling he seemed nice. "Nice 2 meet u panda" Glen den introucced me to erryone dat was azlive. Dey had lost Loru grimes and a t dawg. I waz sad. "My frend is inda woods near da cutty. We giot lst." I sad. "Vinessa is mah best friend…." I sadded softly worried about her. I9 mjyssed her so mich,. "It is moar dan likely seh is dad," Duracel said to me walking up.. Deh thught mad me want to crie! Nessa culdnt be ded! Seh coldnt be! She was muh bast frand. I was supper deprossed niw!

Gleynn glured. "Dun say dat" Darel shrigged. "If shes out in da forst...its pubealy truely. I ran 2 mah rom crying. Darul was a huge rednick jerk! Teh blunde girl wiff da baby cam in. "r u ok." Seh asked hulding bbu, i whipped mah t4ars. "Want 2 hold da bby" so I did. I waz remindd of bbay grill Lillyth. So warm and smell and cut. I hinded back da bby and she elft and i cried finding about my hubbi and my lost bae :c. Dis wasnt far! I sobed muhsalf to slep. It was gong to be hurd on meh. I wanted anotha babu! My womanly sense tuld me so! It twas rough. In mah rastless drams, a woman apured to meh. Seh was a gost! "Pls halp Raku!" seh sad to meh.

A/N - Hop oo lik mah storu! It tok me a bit, but lick, I wirked really hurd on it! Pls leaf reviows. Thnx! - xxxBekahxxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey gays! Im back wit Clerer skys! Pls enjoy da chaopter and give moar good revousws! Ranks! xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 3

I looked arund me in dah forst. So fur I had outranned the zombes. But I also lust track of Panda! I wanted 2 call out 2 her butt i didnt want teh xombies to hear meh so I kept quite. I wonded around amlessly. Then a zombo attked me! I alust was bitten but some1 saved me! I lokked voer n saw man. An adlt men witff short hair...and a robot arm!? "Thanks…" I sad undure of who dis guy waz. " Com with me" He said gruffly. I followd him bcause i was hungry and tired and i droped my nife a wghile ago. He dydnt sem lik dah tulkative typ.

"I'm Nessa," I sad to him. He grunted at meh. It 'twas anuying dat he wasn't tilking. I waz wintong to tulk to sum oen. I mosed panda so moch ryt nuew. Seh was muh bost frand. He tok me to a car and blindfold me. "Relix sweethurt. Dis is protocull. Ill take u to da boss min." He said. He ddudnt sound sorry 2 me but I wantd a safe place 2 realx. A few oars later i arrived tat a town alled Woodburrow. It looked su cool! I wax talken 2 a house and the gruff guy uld me to wait until ah boss came out. Sah buss came out. He waz tall wiff born hair. "Hello. Im da Gravonor" he said shakking mah hand. " Im Nessa...nice 2 meet u." I replied wiff a smile. He looked kind and nice. " r u hungary?" He aksed and i noded. The otter guy left 2 grabe me som food.

He samed lik a god giy. I was relafed to see dis. The govuna loked meh ova. "Avery one puls their wait around here," he sad to meh. "I cun be a nirse," I sad to hum. "Yew cun help out our doctor den," he sad to meh wife a smile on hos faycr. "Tanks" I had gon 2 sum medcal scool befor da end of da wurld so i wasny lying. "O have u seen a girll named Panda? Seh has ravn black hair and deep hazil eyes...and a panda nackalc around her nick?" I asked hopng my bff was there. He toughtnit over. " No sory i can send my guy Merl and sume over 2 lok ova da ura 2marrow." He smiled. " thans" i wantedd dem 2 go nao but ill hayv 3 wait. " A blond girl called Andura took me to a my own room. Seh seemd nice 2. I also saw a blick girl around looking scary and Andra said her name oiwas Michelle. I got a tour of Woodberry it looked soo kewl! Der wrere kids there! !

Unce Andria showed meh arund seh tok meh to dah area id be workin in. Dah doctor waz thar. "Dos is Nessa shal b wirkin wife oo," Andrea tuld dah doctor. I loked hym over. He wire glises and hud bruwn hur. "O um hello. Am name is Milton...noce to meet u…" I smiled. " Hi!" Andromeda left and me and Miltun were alone. " So wat can I doo?" I aksed. Hwe waz kina cut. "Can u wash out deose blekekrs and also do you know how to tak sum blld. Ur a nure riht?" he asked. " I went 2 school for it so yis. I waz going 2 gradate but then...every1 trurned into ded ppl. " i dat my yars of school didnut go to waiste. Patience cam in and we halped dem. It 'twas busy.

Dah dai wynt fost and even arena cam by to see how I was fatin in. Milton and I gut sling farely whale. It 'twas noc to have frands hire. I was stol worried abut panda tho. I waz getying slepy and den dah Guvunah wanted to take me sum where. It twas a arena where ppl were fihting zombines. It was sooooo cool! It waz aboot time dah humns beat up the zomibes. I hatred dem. So much so I liked dis. I cheered and had fun and we had some beers. It waz a cool plce and i live dis place. I styll wanted 2 find Panda tho. I preyed dah she was alive I went to bed and fell asleep so eesly.

A/N I hoped u liked teh chapter! Incase u didnt no this is Vannessa who is Pandas bast friend! Will dey every meet up? Will de be enomies? Find out in the next chaptas! Thanks! xxxBekahxxx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Hai guys! Sorreh I hazen't updated dis awhile! Whale here is anutha chapta! Dis tim it's frum Panda's side of dah storu! Enjoi – xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 4!

I stortled awke! Wat was dat? Who was dat gost woman? Der was sweet on muh fayc nd I wyped it away. Dat drem mad no sense! I shold not b draming of stuf lik dat! I did nut belief in gosts! I gut up and walking around. Ppl wre in da kitchen eating,. I smillwd and sat down next to Maggie. " how did u slep?" ashe asked, " OK" I lied. I didnt no wat to make of da drem so i dindnt want to tell no1 yet. I saw da blunde girl witff da baby and i felt sad but happy 2 c abby in all of dis drakness. " can i hold it" da girl who calldd herslf Beth gave h=me da baby who had no name yet. "Seh loks like a Judehth i murmed. Sehw as sooooo pretyy.

I hyld dah babu and it mad me slightlie unancious. Muh dram was pushed bick in muh mynd. Afta twenty mynuts I handed dah babu back. I ate n den I gut up. Magie fulowed me. "Wat dyd oo do before all dis?" seh axed me. "I twas a liwyer," I sad. Seh nuded."I worked on mah dadys farm.' Mags reveld. "Betg is mah sister and ...that mna…" she pointed 2 a guy dat looked like santa claus. " my dadd Hershel." I smelled. " Awsum! So can i halp u wiff anythinf" i wanted 3 be useful. Evey1 else seems 2 b gone. All da suddent dat kid Coral ran in wiff a few other ppl. 2 men 2 weomyn and a kid. Maggies rushed ovr and da new ppe were loked up. Dey wanted 2 b free but the kid wouildnt let him. The girl looked injured and Panda gasped. " sehbit!"

"Wat is gong on?!" I aked. "Oh dey are people from anotha plac, we r bean curfil," Magie explaned to meh. I nuded. Wat was su dangeris abut them? It made no sense to meh. I dydnt understind their systim. Iit ort of mad since but they ddint doo it me. I gess am not a thrat? I juzz got hurt yearsterday so i didnt have no rite to say anyfing. I gavye dema little water and left becayse he injured girl died and seh needed 2 b put dwon. Tey needed provicey. I went to anodder ro waanderin wat 2 do. I missed mah breast friend.

Seh woul kno what muh dram was abit. Y did I ned to halp Rack? Why dyd dah women thank dat? I wysh I culd interprit muh dram. I wuznt sychick so I shuldbnt even b havin dese drems! I wish dat I culd tyl some 1 but dey would prublie thank I'm crazie! Isghed. Dis prisision was nice and stuff but didnt rally trist any1 cept maybe Magpie. I nevr felt so haless in alung time. Not sense…..Seh stipped trying 2 think bout when hr hubsand and kiddo ded twas sad mimoeires. Fyr nawo was gonna talk 3 rick about her drazms. Seh had to doo someghing!

A/N pls enjoy dad story! It tis a lil diff dan da show byut im keeping it da best i can! So please dun cumplain abot dat! Enjoy! xxxBekahxxx

A/N - Hai guys! Sorreh I hazen't updated dis awhile! Whale here is anutha chapta! Dis tim it's frum Panda's side of dah storu! Enjoi - xxxBekahxxx

I stortled awke! Wat was dat? Who was dat gost woman? Der was sweet on muh fayc nd I wyped it away. Dat drem mad no sense! I shold not b draming of stuf lik dat! I did nut belief in gosts! I gut up and walking around. Ppl wre in da kitchen eating,. I smillwd and sat down next to Maggie. " how did u slep?" ashe asked, " OK" I lied. I didnt no wat to make of da drem so i dindnt want to tell no1 yet. I saw da blunde girl witff da baby and i felt sad but happy 2 c abby in all of dis drakness. " can i hold it" da girl who calldd herslf Beth gave h=me da baby who had no name yet. "Seh loks like a Judehth i murmed. Sehw as sooooo pretyy.

I hyld dah babu and it mad me slightlie unancious. Muh dram was pushed bick in muh mynd. Afta twenty mynuts I handed dah babu back. I ate n den I gut up. Magie fulowed me. "Wat dyd oo do before all dis?" seh axed me. "I twas a liwyer," I sad. Seh nuded."I worked on mah dadys farm.' Mags reveld. "Betg is mah sister and ...that mna…" she pointed 2 a guy dat looked like santa claus. " my dadd Hershel." I smelled. " Awsum! So can i halp u wiff anythinf" i wanted 3 be useful. Evey1 else seems 2 b gone. All da suddent dat kid Coral ran in wiff a few other ppl. 2 men 2 weomyn and a kid. Maggies rushed ovr and da new ppe were loked up. Dey wanted 2 b free but the kid wouildnt let him. The girl looked injured and Panda gasped. " sehbit!"

"Wat is gong on?!" I aked. "Oh dey are people from anotha plac, we r bean curfil," Magie explaned to meh. I nuded. Wat was su dangeris abut them? It made no sense to meh. I dydnt understind their systim. Iit ort of mad since but they ddint doo it me. I gess am not a thrat? I juzz got hurt yearsterday so i didnt have no rite to say anyfing. I gavye dema little water and left becayse he injured girl died and seh needed 2 b put dwon. Tey needed provicey. I went to anodder ro waanderin wat 2 do. I missed mah breast friend.

Seh woul kno what muh dram was abit. Y did I ned to halp Rack? Why dyd dah women thank dat? I wysh I culd interprit muh dram. I wuznt sychick so I shuldbnt even b havin dese drems! I wish dat I culd tyl some 1 but dey would prublie thank I'm crazie! Isghed. Dis prisision was nice and stuff but didnt rally trist any1 cept maybe Magpie. I nevr felt so haless in alung time. Not sense…..Seh stipped trying 2 think bout when hr hubsand and kiddo ded twas sad mimoeires. Fyr nawo was gonna talk 3 rick about her drazms. Seh had to doo someghing!

A/N pls enjoy dad story! It tis a lil diff dan da show byut im keeping it da best i can! So please dun cumplain abot dat! Enjoy! xxxBekahxxx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - HAI GUYS~! Walking Ded is back! Pls enjoi! It's in Nessa's view dis tim! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 5

Wen I awok, I at fud and den wirked wif Miltun agun. He axed meh wat dah govuna tok meh tew and I told hym. I told hym alsu dat I was having a god tym hire. He smyled at meh and den we kypt wirking. People kept cuming in and out. I hoped dat the Groverner wuld kip his ward nd lok for Punda. Mitlen daid I could take brake and explire dah own adn relax. Milton was really fun and stuff so I left him. I walked around and saw Michigan and Andira arging about simfung. I dont knormly spy on ppl but i only listen for a second! Dey were arging over dah guvnaina! Michon saw me and glare.d I got scared of her. She was crazy! [its nut bcause she is blak have u seen her?] I joged away and smelled when I saw da kids. I gut hngry.

So i wynt ad gut meh lunches. It was a god lunch. Der I suw the guvna! I sat bye him/ "Hav oo sarched fro Punta?" I axed him. He loked into meh eyes and I fylt muh ladie purts fyl funie. Dyd I lick hym? "I synt muh myn and Mirle into dah wods and we dyd nut fynd anythang," he sad saddle. Oh no! Punda wasn't in dah wods! Dat woried meh. I oked rally sad. " Well kep loki" Gunva put his hand oin mah knee. I smiled at hum. " Thanks." I was happy we was gonna trie. "She mah best friend." I expained. " I c" He replied smilling. We looked in ech odder s eyez and den we kissed! He was slow n suft n nice and gintile. He pulled awau slowly n I blohsed! I only hade 1 bf a looong tim agaio and he was men 2 me! "Cull me Phillipines," He shispered sofyl 2 meh.

"Okay Phillipines," I sad. I quacklu finished up ateing muh lynch and den wynt buck to wirkign wif Mityon. Wen dah day was dun, Mileton kassed me! "Sureh!" he said piling away quackly. I quackly kased him buck. It lusted for a byt lunger. It was nick. I bloshed and tuld hym gudbye. I den wynt to dinna. Myltun filiwed meh. We dydnt spake of dah kass. I had kassed buth the groverna and myltu! I was su neevosu around both boys since i kyssed dem I never dun anyfind like dat b4. Dag Guv - Phlips was so nice and strong b ut Mitlyn was swwet and shy. I wish Pinda was heree 2 give me sum adive. We wotched som fitting matches and i sat nyxt 2 Phil but miltn wasn dere so i was sad :c Den we went o Phiols room to drunk some alchols. I had a beer whilephyl has a whosky.

"So Nessa tel meh abut yirself," Phillipines sad to me. "Wyl, I was gong to skol to be a nirse nd muh bast frund Panda had a babie and gut muried nd I hud one bf bu he was a jirk. N e wayz muh mym was a sangle mim nd seh was okai. I wynt hungary sum timz but i wuz hapie. Wat anoot yew?" I axed hym. He loked sid for a mement. "I hyd a wyf n dighter but dey pasied on," he sad to meh. I stroked hiz check, "I'm sureh." I kissed him softly and den he pished me on da couch and we kapy kissing. I felt really happy n my lade pirts fylt like dey wwre on fire! Was dis nomral! It never felt daut wai about Jonny, ma axe. I was sort of scured. Den Pholi started to feel up my shirt and a bleach. We den starte taking our cloves off and still ksised. He was slow n patent we den we made love. It waz wonderyl. I had lady bliss lik 3 tims! I didnt know u could do dat! We fall alspee in each offers arms!

A/N: I hoppwd u like ds! My besie Destanee helped me wiff da sex sene! So fangs! I cant wt 4 dah next few chapts! Ur gonna love it! xxxBekahxxx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Hai guys! I'm bick wiff muh storu of dah walking ded! I hop you like it! Pls leve reviows - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 6!

I sirched for Rack. I neded to tyl hym about dah ghost waifu. It skured meh. I evantulie fund Rack. He semed...disorinated. "Rack," I sad softly. He tirned to lok at meh. "Wat?" he axed me. "I ned to tale you sumthing," I said. "Wat is it?" he axed me. I was nerous 2 tak 2 him about dat. I tok a deep breath. " I had a dram about a lady wif long brown ahir and a white dress? She told meh tol lok aft dont know what dat mwans." I onfessed. Rixk was silent for a few mins. "My….my wayf Lorie. Seh reacelylt ded…." he teard up a dn glared at me. "Dont brag hir up agan" He stormed off and i sighed. I tougt he was gonna hurt me! I had 2 kep trying.

Wat a jerk thou! I just wantied to figire out wat muh drams meant! I let out a sygh. It twas frustratisng! I folowed afta him. "Lysten hire jerk man! Seh wantied meh to halp uu!" I shouted at hym fulwing afta him. He stoped ded in hiz trucks. "Seh sad dat to o?" he axed meh and I the kid Corl walked ova to us. " Dad….u ned 2 eet. I have sum peas." Rick loked ova at his sun. " No Carl, u ear ur peas. U need 3 keep up ur strangth." Awww he semed so sweat 2 his child and my hurt ached. I myssed mah child. I left dem alone. I had sum tim 2 convance rck. His wife just ded I couldnt b rude and force him 2 help meh. I waz a stringer still.

Howeva, dah wai he loked at meh was wired. He loked at me liek he was en shuck. I dydnt understinf wat was gong on. I wulked dah primtre of dah proson. Dere I saw Durl Daxon. "Oh hi," I sad to hym. He waved at meh. "Hey," he gruntied at meh. He was pritie cut if oo axed me. But i dun know wat he was lyk akwad momnet passed btween us. " I nevr properly tanks u four saving my lifw…" I started. "U ddint have 2 but u did so...thanks Dale." I smiled at him. He shorgged and looked away, "I'm gnna go scout 3 maor food." He den left. He waz a mosrtory. I loked around da prisin. Dis was gona be my new home or now. I still thoughr of Nessa but i hade 3 focus on mah own problams.

I hoped Nessa wuz saf. /wareever seh waz. I jist hopped she waznt a zumbie! Id be davesstated. Seh was my bast frand and dah onlie thong I had lyft! I was styl wired. Wulking ariund, Rack arpuched meh. "Tyl meh wat u ment by sein uh dad wyfu!" he sad. I loked at hym. "Wel, she cam to meh in a dram and tuld me to halp oo," I sad to him. "I dunno hiw u dreamed of her biut she ded, okay drop it. " Ricks hand was shakking anf i was worried he'd tell me to leave the proson. I nuded. He waz so confussing though! I den went outside and saw Darl getting on his mortorcyle. "Hey can i go wiff u?" Darla starred at me and i thoguht he was gonn swear at me, but he nodded. " get on" he got on anf we left da prisin to look 4 supploes.

At ist Dalr was being nick to meh. I was confussed by Rack's behavor. It mad zero sence to meh! "So tyl meh abut ur self," I sad to him tryingto mak conversation with hem. "I hav a brotta but he ded," Darly sad quackly. "O I'm srry I lust people too," I sad. I dydn't want to tyl him about my husbando and chyld. Itd mak me tew sad. Im glad he told mde dat much but i coold tell he didnt want 2 go into detals. We had tim bund . Daryl stoped the mortocycle and we got off. I ttwaz smill ton. We worked 2 gtther well. He was good wis a cros baow and I ahd a long metal rod i found. We saw few zombie and killed them! It was sort of fun to 2 get reveinge. As i was kolling a zombi and ontoher one came up from behind me! I turuned around but t grabed me and i was going to get bit but Datl stabbed dah zombuie in dah head from behind and save mah life! "Omfg omfg thank u!" I repled relaved dat I was alive. I waz sooo close to death. Date shrugged it off. And we kept looking 4 suplpiws.

Evantulie we fund sim. Dere wasn't a hole lut, but it was enuff fir nuw. Darl nd I wynt bick to dah proson. "Can I tulk to yew later in provate?" he axed me and I noded. We gave dah supiles to dah rite person nd den wynt out separate wais. I wundered wat Daril wunted tew tul to meh aboot. It was sun tym to ate dinerz. Once diner was dun, I suw duril waytin for meh. I wulked over to hym and he tok me to a privot purt of dah proson! "I ned to tyl yew sumfing," he sad to meh. "Wot is it?" I axed. "U seen a guy woth bilding hair and a one amr? " I looked confussed. "My brotter went myssing awhile ago…." He loked away at dah zonbos at the fensces. "No...no sorru. If i do ill let u know…" He nodd, "kay" and then he lef.t . I flelt bad for him. Poor guy,. I coold relate. I then dediced to go to bed. I was rally tered after nealry di]ying. I felt a pain in mah siade. I looked and dere….was a bit!

A/N Dun din din! Wat did u guys tink? What a test! Stay tuned 2 c what happens! Thanks! xxxBekahxx


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Hai guys! Here is dah story~~~!1 I hope u liek it. Dah haters can go awai! Ugh anywaiz! Enjoi ness'a view dis tim! - xxxBekahxxx

CH 7!

Afta I wok up, dha grover was gon! Grat. I had to snek out. I dydnt want mylton to c meh!1 I had falings for hym. I snuk back to mih horse and den gut rady. I at brakefist and den wynt to wirk with Multon agun. He was derua loking at nohts. "O heloi Panera…" He said cutely and sursly. "I blooksed. "Um hey Melton. Whats up?" He loked back. " i am loking at the …" i skept staring at him nut rally listening. I den felt bad. " r u k?" he aks,ed, " yes. Im okau." i led. I felt rally bid nao bcase i slapt wiff da governienr. Juzz den i hard commotin. Maryl had brought in a ladie and a man. Da girll had dark brinw hair ans the gay wzz asian wiff a basebill cip. Waht were Maetly gonna do wiff then?

Mi hops ros up. Maybe dey had cen Panda! I rashed to dha Grovenas side. "Cun I axe dem if dey hav sin Panda?!" I axed him. "Sure McRib," he sad to meh. I rashed over to dem. "Hav u see na gril named Panda?!" I axed dem. Dah gril glured a meh. "Wat dew u want wif hire?" seh axed dafenstively. "She's muh bast frand! I ned to know if she's aliv," I sad. Dah tew glunced bitwen ache other. Dah asan gay finalie spok, "yah she's aliv." Dan Marely took dwm away. "Wat!" I called but da grovernr loked at mew. " Dey probabely lieting. We cught dem trying 2 brake in. " He explned. " Oh.o" nOW i WAas sas because dey coold b lying and my bust frand was rally dd. Grivneaor huged me. " u alwats have a hum hair." ge smiled ans kised me gantly and i krissed him back. "Fnags." Da gurviar smile.d " Call me Phillip" "Oaky….Phillip" I smeld back at gim.

We ynt bick to wirk. Pholical wus in mu had as i wirked wif Maria. He was su cat. So, wan I kassed hym I culdnt hald muhsylf. Sun, we lucked the dire and puled dah shads duwn to indicat we wire clossed! Myltun and I mad swet swet luff! It was gud. I lady timed at least three tims wif hym. Unce dun, we wuackli gut rady and reopended dah clinic. We dadnt spake of wat hapiened. He waz shie and su waz eye and we tok tings sliw but it was sweet and fun and i was hurting butt it was okey. He was suxh a sweathart and he was sor norvis and flflet bad 4 slepping widd both od dem. Dr. Phil was sweat n carrng but crazie in da bedroom. So unpeedactible! I live dat but i liked Moltons cute shynes. I dudnt kno wat 3 dep. Den dere was mha beist friend 3 thing abut.

Son dah wirk dai was over wif. I had to snek into ware dey wire being hald. I nded to c if dey wire lying. I lyed to Malton and Dr. Phil abut not faling whale and den wen day wire gun, I snuk into ware dey wire bein hald. "If Panda iz alive...Tale me wat is hire necklice, I sad to dem. "A punda," dah grill said. Omg! It was punda. I knew in muh gat dey werent lying. "I cun gyt yew outa hire, bit I ned you to tak meh to Panda," I whspered fruntikicly. I hade 2 thinkg of sumefhing. I carued about Phelp and Mornton but i lovled panada. I feld bad dat the aiansa guy waz alimst kilad by a zombi.e I hbard fotstaps and left. I rain into Morale. "S-sorry." "he glared. " wathc whare u goi hair" "i gut liist. " i lied. He staortted att ne. " jyst dint cum back gere" he motined 2 his rofle.s I left. Ineded dah trug but u didnt no what 3 beleaf. I heard dat the grill and guy kialedsuime o the Woodsberry ppl and dat was sads. I still wanted t2o c Panfa tho. I mussed her. Syn it was nuite time and we were at the arina wanting ppl fight zombies when all if sudent guns brokae out! Peple were droipping luike and flies and tdere a g as! I dooked down and screamed in fear. Poele were dying! I mad it 2 a nearby hair. I saw da griel Hayler i met yosterday was ded. Seh was so ying. Wha was gong on!? Where waz Phorps and Melt?!

A/N I lft it a clif hanger lmao lawl Bwhahahahaha! Stai tuned 2 c whats heppans next guys!1! I h8 schol so far. Sum ppel ar being mean 2 me but at lest i have u guyas! Eli is anoter school :c but mah mim wont let me go 2 his scool so its suxx! Oh well fynd out what will happins next! - xxxBekahxxx


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - HAI GUYS! Sorreh dis tok so long to updat! I have been sooo busy wiff skool! I have all A's doh and my mom is supir happeh! Anywayz, hire is dah nixt chapta...frum punda's view tho! Enjoi! - xxxBekahxxx

CH 8

Sunta was arund me alung with Durl and Rack! Every won loked confussed. I had no symptons of bein a zombo despit dah bit! "She shuld hav trined two dais ago" Hershey sad to dah grope. How was dis posbile? Juzz den….Magpie and Gland run into dah rom! "Punda! Are yew okai?" Magpie asked me, hogging me tightly. "She has a bit, but she hasn't trined into a zombo! Dis is the frist caz of dis!" Hersehy sad to her. Just den, Gland loked lyk he ramedered sumthang. "Dew u has a frand namd NASA?" he axed me. "Yeah!" I sad axcitedly. "She is alove in dah plaque we wire in!" he sad. Rik waz in choke. "Ur. not tormiong holy shit ur dah cooler!" Rick explained. "Dis is gr8" H ewaz so happy n i couldn blaem him. " Dis is weird...i feel ok but its hurts" i said, fdeeling haired dat dey were all sarrting at me. " i need 2 c mah frina" Glenda shook his hed. " its oo dangeorus. We burely gotnout fo dhere. Day guy is a crazay mamn~" Juzt den rick spototed somw1 outside. At dah france. Rix ran over and it twas grill wiff a sworord and holdint bibby sutff? I was confused.

Durl hald muh hind. Dah blunde grill that was Hershey's dughtir, Bath, glured at meh slighely. Dad seh lyk Durl? I loked a Durl and he loked bick at meh. "Tis guna b okai," he sad to me wafle a smol smule on hiz fack. I apreciated him. Hershey gav me a pain medacution. He tuld meh it was gong to tak a laddle byt. Evary won bit Darl laft. Dey wynt to gu c who dah gril wif dah swird was. "Thanx fire stayin waf meh," I sad bloshung a butt. He pooled his haynd away frum mind when Ruck and da ladie walked over 2 use. They put her in a cell and Magdie waz lokkinh dah womyns worms. "Ur gona say here. Wahre did u gyt dat from? We ned dat " Dah ladie glarred at Rock. "I found it on dah grynd." she said. "Wherre did u gyt those scarz?" Mickeymouse " I eclaped a place not to fuar from heaur. The leaser calls himsela dah Grovner. " Midget lookee shockd. " das where we s=whure wre held!" she gapsed. Glynn noded. " yea he called himself da govenever. He's evil" I was said. My poor frined was being held prosonor by an evil man!

I most hav loked pul, becaus Rack and Durl loked at meh. "R yew okai?!" dey axed meh in unify. "Mah bast frand is bein hald prosonier!" I sad. "Who dat?" Michole axed me. "Her nam is NASA nd Seh has lung blunde hire and blew eyez! Seh is shurt tew," I sad. "Seh isnt bong hald prosoner. Seh is a mamber of dat grope and i suw hire wif dah grovena," Michelin sad to me. "Nasa...she is one of dem?!" I sad. I wunted to crie! Huw cild seh tim up wif dah evol man?! "Seh is," Michelin Tires sad to me. "It guna b okai," Rack told me. I felt numb. I've become so numb. Maybe Michoael was a lying? Maybe. I still wante dmah best friend. We've been thro everyfinh 2gethor. I loved her. (not like dat butt like sisters omfg lol) "Mayhbe" I said hoplessly. I went intno another purt of dah prisin 3 fink. Jyzz den Cural walked in. " SOru about ur frind…" He said nicely. "Fnagz...I just dont no what 2 do…" I sihed. "If shes being held well ger her back. We got Gland and Magot back! We can do dis….just dont give up...also what were u sayig about mah mum?" He asked. " I...ill tell whoo later okay?" Carol nodded and den laft.

I watched hym leaf. Sun, Duracel was by misyd. He tok me to a provate purt of dah proson. "Lok, it guna b okai I promosed," he sad to meh. He wiz dah prusin who had tuld meh seh was ded! Now he was taling meh evary thong was gong to b okai and weed gat hire bick! "Duracel...I'm jist wuried!" I sad faling a sib rice in mah chast. "I kno u r bit yew jizz nad to trist meh," he said poting sum hurr behynd muh ear. Muh hart bat fustir in muh chast. Did I lik Duracel Daxon? I stured into hiz handsum fac n eyez. "Okay...fell fyngs… I guess…" 9 sid. " I ned 2 go eet." I left quckyl my heard still racinh. I went and ate some of da food. I sturted talking 2 Hemshal about his furm and his daghts. The young blond grill was Maggies sista naemed Beth. Heimdall was reall nic ans frandly. I like dhim. He had a leg mossing thform from a zamboni bite. He wynt 2 check onethe new ladie. I sat n ate wiff Maffgie and Logn. Soddnly ther were shawts. Twop ppl were running to us. It was ….NOSSA AND SOME GUY. " pls let us in! Ur place is gonna underatack!"

A/N Bun dun dun! Well Phelps is goig to attack the prisin! Whats going to happen!? Who will surived! Find out nxt time! Plese leave revies! - xxxBekahxxx


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - Hai guys! It me agun! Hire is dah nex chapta of dah wulking dad. Tanks for all dah sipirt! - xxxBekahxxx

Ch 9!

Maggot nd Gland asscaping wuz dah tulk of dih tuwn. I pretanded 2 be shucked. I wuz dah 1 dat lyt dem escake. Wan Dr. Phil hired dat dey had esckaed he was firius! He culed meh into his hous dah nxt dai, "as u hird dah ppl we cught had escaked!" he said angrily. "I hurd dat! I wunder hiw," I sad fruwning. "I dint kno bit hard frum a gird it wuz on of hourz, bit dey dadnt cat who it twas," he sad to me. "I hop u fynd out sun," I sad to him. "Meh tew," he sad to me. "So wut r u planin on doin now?" I axed. "Dew u promis nut to tyl if I tyl u?" he axed me. I niuded. "Of caors" I really likd file butt i couldnt beleaf he woold kep ppl hostageevan if they kelld sime ppels. I FELET Ba becaouse i relly liked Phelps. Phillpe stood up and kassed me. I rappe dmah arms around him and we sturtrd 2 making oiut. He endyed up haing sex agan. After da sexy tims I left and walked arunf woodbury and saw Marle talk 2 a few of peple and den leeve. I guesed dehy were giong 2 find dah two ppls i savwd. I felelt like a trator. I felt bad dat i wynt again Philps afer he trosted me….I said heylo 2 Sasha and Tyrfon who wa swatchig 1 of dah gates. Dehy wre niuc. I didn tno whera Angeles is but i fagured seh was maybe naping or sofig.

Dr. Phil had tuld me dat he was gong to rad the proson ware dey cum frame. I fylt turn bc that was ware punda was! I neded to go thar. I dydnt want tew betroy Dr. Phil tho. He was a god mun! I sun arived at McRib's office. "Hai," I sad to hym. "Hai r u hire to wirk?" he axed me. "Sire if oo ned the halp," I sad. "I dew. Andreas neds medikal cur," he sad to me. I wynt to dah klonick and dare was Andrua. "Hai grill," I sad to hire loking hire ova. I quackly fund dah isue. I halped hire and sytn hire on hur wai. Dan McRib cam bick. "U loked butheried wats up?" he axed me cuming 2 mun side. I lyt out a suft sy. "Pholps..he wants 2 addack dah pryson and dats whare muy bust frynd is! The girl and gyuy 4om b4 told me aid ll let them foo.." I reveled. Munton was silent 4 a few moments n i tought he was gion 2 tylls on meh.. "Leas 2 warn ur fryn…." "Rallt" I aksed. "Yes….Phillipins is nut dah saame man i new….I dun wan2 leve Andy alune by we ned to go…." I kissed him. " Fangs u…" Den a man cam in and said tat Pholps wanred 3 c milton abut sime walkers dat were killed oin dare put. We den snink ooot. I fralr back for Andrus but we ha dno time wern her….

Molton and I hud snack out sucisfulie. I dydnt wunt 2 go bick bit Dr. Phil wuld figure out it was meh who realized Gland and Magpie. I wuz scurred of wat he wuld dew to meh if he fagured it out. Ariving at dah proson, we wire greted by peple starin at us. I saw Panda! It was hire. "Hai pls let us in ur camp is gona be atucked!" I showted at dem. I hired Panda tyl a mun dat it was okai to lyt meh in and to trust mrh. Deh reclutnatly let us en. Unce in, I hoged panda tietly. I was go glud to c hire aliv. "So tel us moar girll," she sad we we lat gu. "Wale dis man culed dah grovenor runs a tuwn and he is guna attick hire!" I sad to dem. Molton nuded. "Hes us foos man" i said. " butt he said u guys were gonna attack Woodburrel.." I loked at Michigan. " I no u….Andrey is dere…" I said and looked at every1 nerouvs. Magpie approiached me. : I trust her she halped Glen and I asskape…." She reviled. Glan smilled and me. " I'm with Maggies…." Glynn loked in her eyes and knelt. " Befour anyting else happys…..with u marry me?" He asked kneeloing. Maggs stured tearing up. " Yes" and then dey huged and i felt happy for den and i didn twante damn 2 die…. "We hayv 2 goe bcuk and see if we cana gut Americka 2 leve. She nerds are help.." I huged mah bast frynd one more tim and me and MILTON WEJRM back to Woodbeerykilling somde zombies alung dah way. Phillip was wayting 4 me at mah house. "Hello" I said. " I no ur relasd the prisionors. Dey r a treat...Vannessa...and so r u." He tried to grabe but I ran out fo dah door. " Mintion run!" I yalled and den I caw Mitlin rin and I aw Maerly and some grousp run 2 me and grabbed,e . " Put her in da cellar with Undrwa" I strogled but dye wre 2 strog! Dye put me in a rom with Aandrai. She was teed up 2 a chiuir. And my rists wre tied up 2!

"I trasted yew and luffed yew and this is how I repai me?!" Dr. Phil axed angrily. "My bast frand is thar! U r gong to kyl hire!" I scramed at hym. He shok his had n syed. "Despate ur betrayl il kap u leaf while I atixk ur frand. Den ul lrn ur lason," he sad to meh with a laff. I wanted to crie but dah tires wouldnt cum! "I mite save ur frand is dey surrandor. I do caor about u Nessa,...Im doong dis 4 Woody and every1on it is. The preson is a hug threat! I love u Vanessa ur justzz confissed." Andrrua glared at Phillp;. " u bastred! Let us go rite now! This is crzy!" "Phillieps laughed at us. He grabed a man datg was outside da or. "U kill or do die…" he stabed the guy. " or u die and u kill." He leaughef the guy 2 bleed out and left. The guyb was dying! I made it to the end of the room. "Andreu try to ge tout!" I begged. " Am trying u tri2 !" I dont no how much tym has passe dbyu and sum guy from the proson showed up...his naem was Drely. " omg what hapepned!" I asked worried. " Dey attacked use!" he grontied as anotter guy fell ou fo the losoes, bleeding out. Sun wed have 2 zobies to wirry aboug!

A/N I hop every1 can make out alive!? R u liking dah chainged so far? Pls tell meh what u think! Dah conlcuson will bin dah nexy chaptah! Enjoy! xxxBekahxxx


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - Fagns 2 those who like dis sotry! U gauys rox! Dampsh Poet pls dont drive off an ova pass! Suiside is nevr da asnwer! Anyyway pls enjoy chaoter 10! wow! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 10!

I mussed Vesna already :c I felt like crying but Molton felt like a nice guy. I was worried becaye govnerend felt ike amnter. Dat poor Michune lady girl. I was huning out wiff Coral when Darely apparoached me, "can I talk 2 alune?" We walked to a privite plac. " OKay lrl umm." He tarted. Waz he okay?! " ru okay Darkle?" I axed woreed. I waz still hiting muy bit bcasye i fet fine. Did he no? "Well Oanda I uh I like you -" BOOM! Just den there was an explosion. We loked eyes and wwe kissed psassonaly bf we went 2 c wat ws wrong. Dah proson wis undir atuck! I was wured. Ppl wire dealing wiff dah satuation as if dey had it unda cuntrl thx to Nasa's informootion. I hopped seh and Moltin dudn't gyt cught. I was wired for hire rite nuw. "Cum on Punda!" Duracel sad takin meh hund. We ran to gyt unda cova! Rack was thire ware we wire. "Wat dat plun?" I axed hym.

"We ned 2 splot up!" Darle sad to meh. "Wat?!" I axed. "Trost meh" I nuded. I laft 2 goe fynd rick bu i saw Hershey n Bath gung up dah sturts. We were gathering up suplied 2 leeve nut dey were ealries. I halped gather suppied and left. We wynt 2 dah fartest nd i looked around. Wahre was Doily?! I run bck 2 prisinyn and Rick siad dat Durecle was kidnroped! I gapses! "WE NED TO GO GYT HYM!" I scramed angrily. "Culm down Panda! Wel gat hym we jizz ned a plane," Magot said hogging meh. "Okai Michelle neds to tale us hiw to get in," Rack sad to dah grope. We wulked ovir to Michelle's cell. "Cun u gyt us into widbury?" Rack axed us. "Yis. Bit u hav to lyt meh john ur groep," seh sad. "Okai. Dun. Gyt us thar," Rack sad. We snuk quitley 2 roodbarrie. On dah wai we spotted a bunch of dad ppl. We chak da caurs and found a alady from Woodborowl. She said dah that Gonvrnea kllerared demal. Sad! She tok us der and was saw de pppels from bfore called Tasha and Tysrone. "Hai guys fone kill us!" Lady said. "Karin is dat u" Tyrise. Aked. " Yash Goonvren kill ed every1!" She said. "OUR FRINED IS IN DERE PLS PLEET IS IN11" I beafgfed. Dey ley us in. We loked arund and den say a door.. Wiff noise.

We rashed in. "NASA!" I scramed. Thair was a grill wif blonde hir. "ANDRE R U OKAY!" Rack asked the grill. "No rack...the zombo gut meh. I cyn fel it hapenin. Pls lyt meh die. Gyt NASA out of hire," Andre sad. "Andre….," Rack sad. "Pls Rack…," she sad. Finalie Rack agreed n gut out of dire wiff NASA. Dah nxt thon we hired was a gyn shit. We hud to find Duracel! IT WAS IMPORTANT! We finale fund ware he waz wiff a dud. "Moryl…," Rack sad. "LAts gut outta here Rack u cun axe quastions ltr!" Mertyle sad to uz. Sun Molton john us. "Lats gew!" he sad. All of uz sun lyft Wodbury n haded bick to dah proson. I fdledly bad dah Andre ladie wasd ed and Mocholroel looked dad 2. I wonder if dey ware frienadS? Or moare?v [dis time lik dat lol] Im glady Nissa and Motlyne was okay and Daroel was oaky. " Ur okay"" I aked hi. " Yeah unist gut but but am alyeve" I smeled. " Dats gu. We tok every1. Karen, Tyrion, Dashd Micheone Meryl. Darley, Nussa and Minton. As wyll as well as dah old ppl and yound little ppel We eve tualiues made it bad 2 da proson. Ciroel was not happy about all dah people. I overhurd Rack talking 2 his sun aboug dat. After dah fight i wilked ova. " Lizzen to ue daddy Carol. Were heories. Dey woold ahve died wiggout us. Ur a goo kid Corel. Pls do nit loet antgone tell u aotherwise" Coral hagged me and left cauyse hes a teenager and ir was wirred. Oh eyah we found Corl ina closet! So yeah! I was nerovus about dah chapter ….in our livesss! But I knew weed all b okay!

Sun dinnar was radu and we ate. Duracel tok me off to a provote prut of dah prostitution. It was ware nobodi evar want acurding to Duracale. We mad dah pasonite saxophone tims! It was sooo hot. I enjoied muhsalf. "I rally lik u," Durcale sad to meh. "I lik u tew Duracel," I sad to him. "Wana be muh gf?" he axed meh. Muh hart spad uhp. Dyd I? I dun kno! "I'll fing aout it okay? Pls? Understind. I kind like antoher guy" I blorted out. I coudlnt tellw aht durel was thinkg. :Alright" He got off and left. I felt bad and wrnt o talto Vnessa but I wlake din and her wiff Miltmin makking sweat livr! I sot of liked seeing dem but i blosjed and left. I found Rick sitting alon and sat nexg to him. "It's gon be okay Rip" I repleed. He was silent and I comforned him. It was nice.

A/N - Su hire is dah next chapta! I'l be gong 2 sasson 4 nxt! So I hop u enjoi it. I shold updat dis storu soon! Love yew gaiz! Pls leaf reviows! - xxxBekahxxx


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - Hai gaiz! Wat is Muh Emortil? I um not tryin to cupie dat storu! Anywaiz, sorreh abut dah lung wat for an udpat! I um abit tew b on brake so moar updats shuld cum son! Skol is goin grat! Wat shuld I gav Eli for Chrastmas? I dunno wat to gyt hom! Aniwayz, enjoi! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 11!

Duracell hadnt spok to meh sync I tuld hym I licked anotha man. I wunted to scram! It twasnt fur. I luved hym bit seh naded to surt out muh falings for Rack. Rack semed to hing arund meh m0oar. I was hopy abut dat. Howivr, I wood cutch Duracel gluncing at meh and he loked sad. It hurt mah a lut! I spant sum tym with Curual. He semened okay. Dere was so mani ppl so I waz triying to remabamrer dah nomes frim. A lot fof yninger ppl dat mad me kinda sad but happy uz it men yunger ppl couls stiuvived da zobies. I den wok up 2 scamming an sut. I loke d around 4 mah bestie. I saw sum ppl ware zombos and avoed tgem, Twaz scrriuy. I halpe kalled 1 evyn doh i didnt want 2.

"Wot is gong on Rack?" I axed hym wen I suw hym. "Duno Ponda. R u okai doh?" he axed meh. "Yah I'm okai," I sad to hym. He hoged meh. Rack smled ralie god. I dydnt notic dis befour. Sun, Duracel roshed ova nd punched Rack in dah fack! I scramed. "Duracel wot r oo doin?!" I scramed. "Kep ur hunds of hire!" he sad to hym. I was punicking! Duracale was outta cuntrol! He neded halp. I struted to crie.

Melryn ran ova. " Dirchsel sto does. Dun b dum ova di bitsh.' he tuld his litter bro. Durcel loved over. " seh iant usthyzz any bitch" Jyz den Glan ran over. " We hayv 2 krull da zombies guya/ pls dun turn o eet other. "Gays plsQ!" I beegged. We want bck 2 kalling da ppl dat turned. Twas sad :c I was sad so amnny pepel ded and we disnt no y. I lerned that Carol had kalled a guy with two dughters. Luzzue and Moiko. Poor gurlls. I wanted to huge dem but i was worrued it wats waiurd. I found Venice an we hoged,

"Gurl! I hurd wat hipened!" Vonica said to meh. "Yah it was scury!" I sad to hire. She fruwned at meh. "Did Duracel realie punch Rack?" she axed me. "Yah! Deh Merlyn cam ova and tuld hym I waznt wirth it n caled me a batch!" I sad. "Grill! Das not col. Ima go tulk to hym," seh sad. Merlyn samed to losten to hire. "No its okai grill. Duracale dofonded ' meh. Gland jimped in tew. I dono wat to do!" I sad to hire. "Dis sux grill!" Venice sad to meh. "O Me" I sad sadly. "I hop dey stai frands." I repleed. I ment it. I lovd buth of dem butt dyd not wanna get in butttwine dem. I felelt bad. I helped every1 curry dah ded outsyde 2 bury dem and leanrsome piorr kid waz a xombies. Aka Carls frans. I felt sad caus Coirel needed a friwnd. Poor booy. So anyuiwais after halped dah bobies we relukzed ther was a deseases! Si sum ppl had to hyde awayt from dah rest of uhs. I halpe with dah bodies so i coudn b bear Vnisses Lc Sad! I ran over to Dural" Ruck was just asking me if neded halp u no u didnt need to punch him!" I sad madly. "I coold hao ut. U love u Pandura.!" He kussed me pasaionalt.y

I kassed hym bick! I culdnt rasist. We wire in an airea ware we culdnt b seen. I was glyd. Rack would have retuliated bick. I dadnt wunt dat again. Dah kas brok apurt sun. "I cant bare to c u in dah arms of antha! Pls Pindah….," he sad to meh. It was paining hym. "Duracil…," I said. "Pls," he whaspered suftly. "Wot abut Ruck?" I axed hym sofaly. "Forgut hym! Punda..I cun protekt oo," he sad. He was rite. Durakelle wiz a bitire hym. I fdlt bad doh I liked Ruck. We had been bunding o er his gost waite, Lorie. She hadnt bothered meh in a fw days so was worured? Naye she anst a got and I was gog crazy. "How iz uz ur bit.? He akz. I sorta uf forrforne "Tisz okay ut stoptpd hurritng me. I hurd some cimmiotns and den Durcak left and i sw Rick killinf dose por piggies and ledinf some zomvies out :xI h8d be speparrted :c dus sycks a looot.

Uncle Rock was dinner wiff dat, I wulked ova to hym. "Hai Rock," I sad to hym. "Hai Pernda," he sad to meh. He hoged meh agun. "I um glud oo r okay doh," he sad to meh. "Yah meh too," I sad. Dare was silence in batwen dem for a monument. "Ani drams of muh ghost waifu?" he axed me. "Noh," I sad sudly. "O okai. Mayb she mooved on," he sad. "Mayb," I sad. "I thank dat wood b bst cuz Ive movved un," he sad. "O?" I axeed. "Perndah I lof u," he said. Muh wurld stupped. Das wan MAgpie run ova! "Gland n Vonice r sik gais!" seh sad. I gapses! "O nuuuu! " i cried. "Not gland n Venyce!" I scrwamed! I wz suyck too but l didnr want either of dem to b sick. We all gut supaerated. I waz with Rocik, Glunda, Vensa, a d sum otta ppl. I felt bad Vnessa gut siuck since Multin waznt :c But I dudnt 3 iunfect anoynway. "U winder how lung we hav 2 b like dus" I asked. "Dunni: Rik said. Apparently 2 ppl wwas burnt sand ded. Some1 burnt them! "Who would doo tis? I was appla,ed. " We all wasre uncumfortably. I run over n saw Ryjkema d Tyrell fiting! "Pls stop!" Durkale stoped Tyrke frum beeting Rykue ruck to deef.

"Wat r u doin?!" I axed Turel. "Kuren is dad! KUREN'S BODI IS BRUNED!" he scammed. "ND I'LL FYND OUT WHO DYD IT JIZZ CULM DIWN MAN!" Rock said. Turel sturmed off. It twas spoopy! Rack and Duracel stured at meh. I dodnt kno wat to dew. They wire expactin sumthanf outa meh. It was tew moch prostitute. I flyd from dah curt yard and tew a place whare I culd b alon. Sun Michelin Tires fund meh. "U okay?" seh axed me. "I dunoo wat to dew about Duracel and Rock," I sad to hire. "U proibalbe ned 2 chose and not led dem ub. I c how dey look at u: Michigan replied. I wa slent. I didnt ment two! "I like butg of dem, is thgat so wrug" I asked. Michaleine strud. " i dont no i only lovd 1 pweson b4: but u shooled hurt dem doih" I agreedd butt who to choos? Den rick and Caroel and Dcurel n tyess and soam otters left 4 a supplit run but Vynes went to go I stood bhuny f to go ova my feelings. I felt bad i dint go but i want 2 protyct dah prusme, I siged and walked arund felling bad 4 mahself. Afta a few hours i saw Ryuck reurne woth out Courasel. I aed him later sn he said nut 2 say anyfind but killed Karin n Daveed I gasped but proused noted say anyfind 2 anythiing. I den decided to hang out with Heimdall n dah suck word. And then all hall broke loose! Sum of dah suck oppe died and turned into zambonies!

A/N Dun dun! I will trie 2 pust sun my mam is making me hung out wih family 4 Crissamna omfg . I hopped u enjoyed dah chapted! Punda and Ness rn mary sues! Pls dont call o dme that they gut reel names! Thanks!- xxxBekahxxx


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - I kno dat it iz Vunesa's trun, but Punda is gona b easier to writ as since Nessa iz sick! I'm supper sorreh. Anywaiz, fangz for dah supirt! I apruciate it! U hatters can go hat elseware! N E waiz, n joi! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 12!

I thugt ova wat Michigan sad to meh. Michelin Tires had a god punt. I dyd ned to chose. Bit y culdnt I hav both? Dis suked! It alsu sukked that my bust frand was sack! I dudnt no wat to dew abit eitha situation. It waz confosing. I wash I culd tulk to sum 1 abit this. I wunder if Maggot had advuce. I waked over Maggies. " hey margeret can i talk t sex?" she noded. 'Yas" she replied. So we went 2 gettiner anf tlked 3 awgile. Den rick and Carol sad thwyd gu 4 sipplies i wanted 2 go but dey siad nuu. OI wa sads but den agian.

I styl was confussed. I wolked ova to dah sick ward and dah gay who loked like Santa was dire. "Oo cant go en Punda," he sad to meh sudly. He knew I wunted to c hire. Bit Sunta wuldnt lat meh. "Pls I dydnt trin into zombo wan I gut bit. Pls!" I bagged. "No panda. Dat is dat!" he said firmly. I truned on mah hale and left al upsit. Dis wasnt fare! Santa wuz bein men! If i waznt a zabu i'd b fin. I'd snek mah 'way in. Onc Herhsal was leeping I snich in to talk to Veenisaa. " ar u ok" "CUGH CLUGH COUGH'nrssa vodughrd. She looked sick. I felt sad :c "pls ill be ok" Vensiaa csoughrd Milton waz der feeloing bad 4 Veines. He loved h3 so it mad sine.

I was jooluz dat dire luff was solod. I coldnt decideye whio to chose. Sudenly Duracel was at my syd. "Cum on Punda oo rnt sipused to b in hire," he sad to me. "Duracel I'm sad wif out hire!" I sad to him. "I kno! Bit if Hershey cutches u in hire he guna b mad!" Duracel sad to me. "Gurl u ned to go. I'll mos u," NASA sad cofing. "Okay i wyl tulk to u ltr grill," I sad to hire. Duracel tok meh hund n we wulked out tugetha. "Have oo deciked yit?" Duracel asked meh as we wulked to muh cel. 'Nut yet..am so sory" i wunted 2 cry. I lik durace and rifk. So myche. I REALLT did like him but Rank Grims w snic to but he was gon "pls bive me alittle mioare rime"axwx. " ok" dARLY daid and i wa uspresed. " thans" I said. I felt do bad i had 2 choose byr me ans rick had bunded. I cooodlne t den dat. I mussed him wgile he and carol wa zon misio. Fianlly after a day, Ruck cam back and secre tylme dat Carol killed Hry and david and i promisd 2 keep a screy.

I dodn't undrstind y dis had to be so hard. I jiz hayted muh sliff. Dis was un fur, and I wanted to crie. O whale. I hoged Rock whan he hoged me n den contenyewed to wulk arond dah proson. I spoted Gland and Maggot tulking and Michigan wulking dah parimetir. Evary 1 had stif to dew but meh. It suked! Y was i so useles. I wunted to run awai. Shuld I jiz dew that? Trie and mak it on meh own? Iwas scared u didnt wanna leafe Veana cause she wa mag best frend/ I felt sad Carl eas gon even fi she skilled krenn and daive.d. Thet wre sick after al!c i qent to hell Michilen a d Herhsl. Wiff gaher herbs outzide.

Dey were hard to fynd. Dis soy suced! Ugh. I styl was undecided on wat to dew, becuz I dodnt want to leaf nasa. Bit at dah sam tim, I neded tim for muh falafel. Su, I pucked up n left. I hud tew. I mad sire nobudy suw meh. Espucilucy Rack or Duracel. DEy wuld stup meh for sire. I laft a note suying I was sureh bit I had to gu fynd muhslaf beciz I was usps hire. I cred on muh wai out but dis was dah bizt thong fire meh. I wanzt planing on going lung, jut a few days; I pakced a litle foo ND SOM I sgill lovd them causw rhwy we mah new famukit but u eeded tme tp thin who i wanwted 2 dte. Rick ir Darle? WHO? Why wp8lsnt i do i bot? : c dis sucked, A few days later i went to go back when U noticed a tank heading to dah proisons?! I was scared but i ded dead dram of the ghost….warning mah to prostect Coral and IRck an a dah bay. I had to luzzyn abd heard dah Gover showeed p with Tyree and Michelsnein! Dey were being a hostage!

A/N - yeah itsn def cause i love hernl! Pls don b too mad i dont lifke tyrese! Its dah holidays so ill try to post son but ined to spend tim wiff ppls sorryQ! - xxxBekahxxx


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - HAI GUYS! Hire is anotehr chapta of dah wulking dad! I hup oo lyk it. Untyl dah cire is dare, Nessa wyl nut b gatn anotha chapta! Huwevire, it twil be lung whan seh is bitr! Su enjoi dah stories! am sorry dat i hvent updated as miuch! I have 2 deal iwt scol and all dat so pls be patent! I fund dis col sho caled Suppernaturl! So fuar my fav char sis bith botter! Tis sumetims scury! Away pls enjoy dah chapter! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 13!

I wtched in hore as dah govner had a grope of ppl witff and a tank! What coold a do? I loked bak and heard gorvner aksed 2 hynd over Nesa and Miltiens. He alsu wanyref da prisint. I saw rick aproicj and try n talk to grover. " dun do dis plese we can tlak" i heard him say. I tried snekking closr but I ddint ewant anyone 2 se me. Dere were a handfyl of guys and a few girls incluinf a dar haird girl that was near by Michinel and Tyrell. I decided what i coold doo. I saw a syck Nyssa com outsude and try 2 talk to Dr Phil. I wundired of it wiz gong to wirk. Ef Nessa tulkin hym duwn wild mak hym gu awiy. Bit he wunted hire to cum waf hym. I wash dat I cild c into dah fiture!1 I neded to no. "Dr. Phil iz dat ralie oo?" Nasa's sak vice sad. "Yas et ez me Nasa," he sad. "Cun oo gav uz a fiew duyz? A fiew of uz incloding meh r sikk. We ned r ppl to gu n gyt meds," Nasa sad to hym. "Fyne oo have two dais to make NASA bitir. Cum guys we r gong to camp out nire bie," Dr. Phil said. He trned to us and clored hos thot, "if se diez all of oo die tew."

I as shcoked. Ryk spoke up. "What about" he was cut uff " Im toking dese 2 wiff me as insurane. Got it? C u in 2 days…" Philieps left wiff his grope even do i heard suime ppls saying day shoul;d just atck now. ONe day left i ran to dah group and tehy let mah in. I hhoged rick and daral saow and i blths. "Wat shold we do?" i axed worried. I liked Mechlei and Tyriel; seemd ok. 4 now! I didnt trust dis guay bcause of what ahppened to mah bruist frinedd. She lokee a alittle better but i flet bad for her. I den deeicded to help Hehsey tak cur of dah sick ppl anhway. He was made at fitst but i was an adult and i cojld do what i wanted. I forgot abt rick and dirk 4 noe. I had to concnrrty and help herhsal pout doen dah ppl date dited. Hershey tok meh a side. Dah gay who loked lik Santa loked tyred. Dis was afta we tok curr of dah sik poples. "I kno huw to fax dis. Huwvir we gota go gyt dah stif. Iva taxed to Rack n Duracell. They r gon and takin oo waffle dem," he sad to me. "Thanxs," I tuld hym. So den Rack n Duracel nd I want to gew gyt dah stiff. It twas awkword b/c lyk I loked dem both n dai noth licked meh. I dudnt no wat to dew. I wash dat I but hof dem wild be okay waf mehbein wath both of dem! Bois were dum! I dyced not to 2 wig dem other dan to like for meducune. Another gripe was gonna go after juyzz in case we 4gyst stuff but we got a good amony Rixk looked worrued but i coudlnt blame him. Also Merle was being a butt so I could tell Darla was haveing problemw ith his bother. We entered dah builsing and was carefol not to wake up anewya xombies. We kaled a few and den I banged ito simge and a lot of dem came! We barely escaped but we made it. We wynt back int he prosyin so Herdal would halpe sicl epope. A few ours later….Dah Goenerver returned and lole ready to kil!

"Is NASA betir?" he axed, his voke hurse. "Seh is goten thar. You has to be patient!" I sad finalie confrontin Dr. Phil. I was upsit! He wiz bein a huge jirk! "Nd whore u?" he axed me lokin meh up n duwn. "Muh name is Punda. I'm Nasa's bust frand," I sad. I culd fele dah grope's eyes on meh. Espcailay Rock n Durcell. Dey were tired for meh probablie. He lit out a hurse lugh. "O u r dah prison Nasa was lokin for den wan seh axed aboot u," he sad. He stapped close to meh and pit his thomb unda muh chan and tilted my had up rifly to lok at hym. "Sopir proty," he sad with a laugh. Duracell's voce rang out, "keep ur filthy hands of hire." "Wat was dat boi?" Dr. Phil aksed muh had stil tulted. "Am nyt ginna hurd hiure reluzed." I waz scard. "Pls..just leve us alone….pls" i beaged. I didn nut want to loose my frined. "Lave her alune!" I hard Tyresse's voce nearby. SHe was such a good guy. Dr pedophile moved away from me, glarring. "I want Nessa, I dun care if she suck or not. I lvoe her" Ruck apprached uas as I tok som sptees back. "Pleas...we can werk dys out… we rnt too far gone...less just not fite we could work 2 getter. " Rick explained nd it looked lik it was gong to work but Philpls stepped back grabig Michigs swoeore.d "plse...we r not too fare gone…" Rick begedd. "Lair!" Philps rel[loeid as he swing dah sweord down on Tyrecs's neck!1

I gapsed ludly. I fylt dah tarps rol duwn muh fac! Y did dis hav to hapien? I fylt myself sturt to culapse, but den Duracel caught meh. "Iz okay baby grill," he sad into muh are stunding meh up. Sudenly, Dr. Phil's grope atacked dah proson! It was a spoky sotuation. Duracell grabed meh and rin. I had noh idea what was gong on. We got on dah bick of his motorcycle. "Durcell! Wat abot every 1 else?" I asked. "Dey cun fynd a way out. Muh prioroty is oo and Merlyn!" Duracell sad. He quackly saw Meryn haded our way on his own motricykle n we haded out. I hyld onto Duracell and subed into his bick a bit. Nasa and Multon wire still in thar...Coral and Rack too! "We havye 2 fiiitreee!" I screamed crying wtf were we nut figtig. Dacele Dickson STOP!" I scremed and he pylled over. "We nerd to go back!" We hrd screaming n gunshits and it ws scary. "Well curkle around." he agreed. " less just go" Merelyn repied. " Were gonna scurle" We gut back on and drove back and stured shotting at ppl as we drove by. We saw da bus take off n stuff and could c anybodies sao dad was good but I was scred. I couldnt tell if any1 waz okay or not. Da prosieon was in fure. We had 2 keep gong and i felt horrolbe. I hoped everonr was alive! I was so worried bout al da kids and ruck and corla and da bbay. And nyess and her bf and it was horrible! I turted 2 cry tinking about Trese. He was sych a good guy! We went to a smyll nearby town and i just got off da moetoerlcyle and was cryibg,my eyws oot.

A/N I hope u enjoyd dah chaptr! I hade fun wriitng it but am sorry its taking meh so lung to out up chaptas! Im deeling wihtb schol and evrytihgn! Imstill dating Eli btw11 Tangs 2 everone who likes mah story! Ur da bezt! xxxBekahxxx


	14. Chapter 14

A/N - Omg! I am sooo sorry for dah wayt! I hav ben su bussy! Eli wuz sooo rumantic dis Vulentine's dai! It twas dah bist. Entil dai meat up Nessa wont b gatin a chapta! I'm sorreh! I luv Nessa! I promuse! Anywais hire is chapta 14! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 14!

I creed a lut, becuz dis wasnt fare! Dr. Pedophile had destroied our hom! We had sat up in dah lytl tuwn dat we had fund. Duracell and Merlin had byn so nic to meh and I had byn polin muh wait, bit I wuz supper upsit rite nuw. I dodnt kno ware Rock was. It wored meh. I hopped dat Rock, Judyth, and Coral was oaki. Magpie and Gland, too! Bath and Hershey as whale. Evaryone naded to b saf, I naded them to be saf. I worrried aoot Nesa must off hall. We were tryn 2 servve. I kled many zombies but we ddint run into any people at all which sucked! We found some trane traks adn we decided to fallow dem. And then he ran into some gois! A grope of dem…. All men…. We neded halp but Marle and Darely stuck by meh. Det gave me loks and i was nerous. Dey all semed weird and kept "clamming" tbings like dey see a bickpack or something and dey cliam it….twas wired. Anywy we satay wiff dem but Derl kapt bay me just isn cas sum of dah men florted with me, so im glud he was dere.

I woodnut no wat to dew if Duracell was nit hire. I wood b lust n confused I thonk. I kept gaving glonces at hym. "Wat dew dey want?" I wasphired to hym. "I dunt kno...Bit we and aspecially oo shuld be curfile," Duracel said to meh. I knew he was rite. Dese men wire dangeroose. They could be espacialie dangeroose to meh synce I was a wooman and I cild b overpiwered easily. I hop dat Duracel and Merlin had a plun to deel with dis! Becuz I had was panikking a bit. I wynted 2 lweef but we neded portection. wE den funda house and stayed some tum in ther.e It was a nyce hose and i was glade being ainhouse ans not ioutse! I felt bette rbut i mussed everyone and wondherd if tey were aluve. Sodonly we found at daht some1 was kalled! He bacum e sozmbie and we had to kill him. We den srated falliwng dah ppl wo kille som of Joe's ppl. I asnt into itand never was Daryl but Mrln seemed to like it. Siiigh. I hopewe didnt hav 2 fite anyone.

I dodnt wunt to dael waff pople at dah moment. Sun it twas durk. Merlin was aslep and Duracel and I were awoke style. He hyld out his hand to meh and I tok it. Duracel n I wulked togetha. We wire restin as we tracked dah pople. They wire rastin at dah moment tew, becuz they naded slop. I hopped dat dey wire nut apurt of a biger grope. Dat culd cuz issoes. Duracel and I rached an area whare we wire alun. "Lok…," Duracel began. I kassed him. I coldnt rasist. It wiz waff feery possion! He kassed me bick hungroly. Sudenlie out cloths cam off n we did the saxophone tims! It was sweat n kind. I dadnt wunt tew stup, bit Duracel paced uz n den stoped when he was tyred. "I loff oo Punda," he sad to meh kassing meh. "I loff oo too Duracel," I reployed kassing him bick. We got drassed and mad out wai buck tew dah cump. I fdelt embarred but ya knoiwat could u do about it. He made meh fell safe avout what ahppened at dah prison. I felt bad and i worried about eeyon. I hade nightmurez about Tyrial. I felt bad dat he ded :c Anywys we fallowed ys ppl on dah train tracks an d it wa nite and some guys ambooshed dem. Ilokked nd it was….rick carl and aMIICHGAN!

A/N wAT did u fink?! Im trying mah hurded and i promonse dah nxgt chapt will be son! Tanks 4 being so patent. xxxBekahxxx


	15. Chapter 15

A/N - Hai agun gais! As promoosed hire is chapta 15 of CLurer skyes! I hop oo enjoi dah storu! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 15!

I quaklie ran ova to Rack and hoged hym. "Oo r aliff omg," I sad hoopily. Rack hogged me tughtly it wuz nick to kno he was alife. I kno dat Duracel n I had dha pasonite saxophone timz last nught bit I mossed Rack su mich. It socked having folings for two mans! I wosh I dodn't becuase it wosn't fayr! I wanted to b waff buth of dem. Duracell, Merlin, Rack, Michelin tires, Coral, and I all sat as a grope. We tuld each otter's stories. I glunced at Duracell who wore a neutral fayc. Was he hirt by dah fakt I was super axcited to see Rack? We all duydnd not who surved and i was oggtting worried. I waz woried about mah GLand Maglie Bath and Santa and dah rest of dem. I felt like ctinh but reuntieding with Rick and Michelle and Corl seeemed rite. I was so releeved someone else suruvied. O stayed awya from Meryl tho. His robot arm was scury! Pluys i HEARD what ehd diend 3 Glade :c That was not fair. I notickd Ruck was keepng an eye on him and cooldnt blame him at all. I no he was Darele brother butt i waaznt sure were could trust him.

I wuz wonting dis to all b ovar waff. It was a suckie sootuation. I hated dat we hud all truned agunst each other. If thongs wire normal! Muh husbando and babu grill would be hire. I gut up and began to tak a wulk. I neded space. I fylt lik crying. Dis wurld was crul! Just den a zumbie grobed meh! I scramed. Das when Rack cam up and sooved meh. "Punda r oo okay?" he axed. I hoged him and begun to sob into his chast! I culdn't tak dis anymore! I just naded to cree! He wroped his arums arund meh tightly. "Is okay Punda...I'm hire," he wasphired sooductibely to meh. I surpsied at hys tun of voice. I polled away. "Fangs u really. Am goo happy we fun u guys...Am sorry abouy what happened to Tyson...He waz gode man. " Rook noded. "Yeah...I wish I wood have dun tings diffarently. ' He looed sad and put mah hynd on his cheeek. [Fayc cheek ppl!] I loked into his eyes and den his kused meh! I depened dah kyss and den we bath pull away. "Amm...Am sorru" Ruk said. " Tis okay its juzz going 222 fast." "Do u c hr" I looked aroun. "Not 4 awhiel...a few days ago she cume 2 mah in mah resless dremsz...I took a deep breath" I twielred around and staboed a zombi in da face, Juzz then Carl ran ova 2 ys. "Hey dad...We hurd a lot of ziombies we shool d keel gong." So we all pucked up campe andleft just a lil down dah rode since it twas dirk. Dah next morning we kep awalking.

I kapt by Rack n Duracell. I choted happy waff both of dem. Dey kapt meh sane. Rack had tuld us aboot dah grope they had johned. We agroed to jhn dah grope. Rack truned to meh. "NASA n Molton lava r dare too! We run into dem and we jhned dah grope. NASA wyl b happy tew see oo!" Rack sad. We wire gong to see Nasa n Molton Lava! NASA made it! I knw seh wood. I bolffed in hire! A gran sprod ova muh face! DEy tok us to dah cump. I wondered wut dah ploce wood have in store fire us. Wat kind of pople wire dey? Wot wire dare goals? Wood dey b axeptin of dem? I had su many quastions! I wanted tew ask rack but he and duracell wire tulkin at dah moment.I felt nervusand shuit. I loked around a girl apprahed men, "Hiya! My bame is Arianne! Nice 2 meet u. Wlacme come dah camp. My daddy runs dis place!" Seh seemed soo happy and looked about 16. Poor girl, i remembered what it was lyk 3 b dat age. "My brother is Tommy. He 's 13! Oh my mom had a baby...her name is Lynsey and we havent named dah babby yet.!" y waz she telling meh all diuz? Anyway she showed me around and we foind Nasar! I hoged and herad Miltin. I mussed dem so much, "Im so glad u are okay!" "Me too" sahe saud, "fys place is gr8" I luzza 3 her and I wanted to beelve her. We finally met up with rick and dan grup. The man who ran dis place was called Michael. He gave us a snal cabin. For us to lseep in. I ddunty think id fall asleo but i did. Really fast.

A/N Way will hapend to dis new grop!? Don worry im still goig to stick wiff what hapeneds in the show! So please enjoy! Also I want 2 buy Eli a presnt but I dont kow aht to get him! Pls send sugustions.! Thanks! xxxBeckaxxx


	16. Chapter 16

A/N - Hai gayz! Hire is anotha chapta of dah wankong dad! It is frum NASA's POV! Sorreh dis tok su long! I wanted to gyt it perfict! Anywayz I hop oo enjoi! :) - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 16!

Bak at dah proson….

I wos hapie to b wif Molton Lava nd Pondah! I was glud dey wiere hire wif meh. Howiva, pople storted to gyt dah flo. At frist I waz fin! Den I strated to gyt sik. I shured a cel waf Molton Lava since he and I wire in loff n stuff. "Molton Lava...I don fyl whale…"I said. He loked at meh. "U hav dah flu symptoms dont oo?" he axed me. I nuded and den pissed out1! When I awok, I was in dah isolation arua! I was wiff otta peoples who wire sikk and dah gay who loked like Santa was hire. Molton Lava was wirking alung sid waff hym. I fylt awfil. I wunted to c Pondah right niw! I mosed hire su mich. I cofed a bit and dah gay who looked like Santa wulked ova to me. "I c oo r awak, NASA," he said to meh. I noded at him. I fylt like I was gong to dye! It was turrible. I woshed Motnyn could coodl b=meuh butt I didnt want 2 gat him sick 2 ! I luved ham so mych weve been thru alot togetter. I wontoed 2 marry dat nord. I cooghed and couped and COUGHGHGED! I throwow upe blod lod. I hurd other ppl coughing too. Hersheyll chaoked y temrpept u and it was over 1000!

I wiz su hot! It twas mosirble! I hired Poondah wunted to vosot meh, but dah gay who loked like Sunta wouldnt lat hire threw! I wuz upsat at dat! I gat he dodn't want hire to gyt sikk but i wunted to c hire! Dis was dah ! I thut of Docta Pedophile. I konda mossed him. I wash dat he wasnt sich a jirk! He sicked su mich, but I lofed him tew! Y was he a jrik? If he wasnt he wood be priect! I let out a qwet sob. I wunted to dye rn! My eyes felelt red and not jyst frum fa cririiig. I uses up mah eneormgy n stoood up. Twaz was hurd bcauz I was soo wee, but I lokid dowyn n saw Gandalf n Pennsire! Dey were corryong boboies away. Oh noes I waznt soaur I was gonna lueef but I needed to maru Molly n apolohize 2 what hapened wiff Andre. I faoly geuley :C I losot mah verglitiy 2 Dr Pans and I surt of didnt regort ib. But y waz he soooo msesed up? Wood Moloyn beraye me to? I layed back dun and couged som moar felling bad.

I fyll aslep and den it fylt like I was sloping fire hurs n hurs! Den, I hired Poondah! Seh has snuk in! Seh wosnt sipised to be hire! I fylt glud to cc hire, bit I knew docta santa wooldnt be hapie seh had snuk in hire! "Grill! Oo arent supirsed to be in hire1!" I whasped. "I kno :C, I mosed u too mich!" seh said. "I mossed oo tew, bit I ned oo to leaf before Santa cumz bick in hire!" I wokly sad to hire. Seh lok at meh concirned! "Are oo okay?" seh axed meh. "I'm fyne," I sad coghing! Seh loked at me and dadnt seem convinced, bit seh laft afta dat! I hop seh dodn't gyt coght! I waz relly worried I wazz gong to dee sun butt i di nut want Panara to wroroe. I was all seh hade laeft! I was clared of dyying buy didnt not wans pply worryin butt meh. I few hours layer I I woke up ltr to teh sund of yolling. It twa Dr Phil! I was 2 siki but Molton camw n gyt mr. Picked mah upe and hepe curried meh awai. Slowly cuz i was heavy! And sick! Dah Drs pp attukebed but arol and Rock halped uo out. We ran and ran. I used up moare anegty and ran into dah forst. I fell on ma neess gaping for breeth! I hurd shots an scraeming and swraring. Peeple were dieing. I wanted 2 goe buk but id just b in da way so I kepepy ranning. Motenly kept supporrting meah.

It was gong to be a lung nite! Ruck, Michigan, Coral, Milton Hershey, and I all escaped tugetha! Wire was Punda! I was stortin to fyl a lotle bitr, but nut realy! I wunted to kno id Poondah was okaty! "Is Panera okay?" I axed in a waspy voice. "I suw hire escap with Merlin and Duracel," Ruck said sundin anoyed! Was he okay? He samed like HE wanted to be wof Pondah right nuw instead of Duracel. Did Ruck lick her? I wunted to axe, but I neded to kep goin. Evantulie, we mad camp. Michigan, Coral, and Molton al wire aslep. It was Ruck n I. "Dew oo lick Panera?" I axed him strught up. He was qwiet a bit. "...Yes, I lick hire," he finalie said. Like he was fonalie admoting to his folings! "Seh has had a hird lif," I sad to hym. "Havyn we all? Jessuxx chrust whan I mat her I had juzz lost mah Waifer. It tok ma a whale to cleer up mah toughts n failinhs. O was sorprised dat he ta tailing mah all dus. I was feeeling al lot better but stall worried 4 averyone. Sudonlie we hard somefin in dah borthses. A man waloked out. "Hey am Michael. Have campe nearby i u wanna spent da night. We gots foos and shit and traps incase of zimbies." He smiled. He had blake hair n light gran eyes. He oloooed olld, maybe 50. "My families dere. Its sfe." He smelled. We were all tried and cukd so we agroreodd and fallowdd hum.

We got a pocefuil nite of slep at dah new camp. It twas nick! I dodn't have to wurry. In dah mornin we mat dah rest of hiz family. Day wire realie nick! Howeva, Mikel had poled Ruck aside. Day wire tulkin for awhilz. Den, Ruck left. I loked at Mikal! "Wy dad he leaf?" I axed. "I synt him on a suplie run," he sad to meh. "O dat maks sense. I was wored," I sad. "Iz okay," Mukel sad waf smole on hiz fack! Dah grll Arienna took mah hynd and showd meh around. Tiwas a small camp with unly 4 buildiins but it was awymse. I saw Michigan fwolly Rik. It was guuf to ahve Bakeup. U nevor no what cood haopened. I loked at da now by. It waze a boy. He lowd cute. "Wat abbut Caleb?" i sogosted. "Fayngs." Said Lundsey. She looked tried but i gess giving borth ws touchgh! I remembored Pansa telling me it was pnful. I was fere dring dah deloborot roon. Finaly a few oars kater I was helping poking barroed and puttin dem in bareels when i saw PANDA! We higoged. "Im so glade u ok?!" she said. "Me too dys place is gr8" everyone was nic. Even there was 2 other ppl in dah other caben. I shoaws dwm to da emptpy sbin and den I went to get some sleep because I ws styll sortof sick but also week.

A/N Tanks 4 beeing so patent with meh! I rally aprocutiated it ELI LORVED DA NICKLACE! SO FANGS to da proyn who sogested it! Pls stap being men to meand mah story. If u din lick i DONT READ! Anywayz, I'll try 2 updayte maor often. xxxBekahxxx


	17. Chapter 17

A/N - Hai guys! Chapta 17 is hire! I hop oo enjoi it! Et is styl frum NASA'S POV! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 17!

I wok up n loked arund. Molton Lava wys styl slopin. I was styl nut falin' whale bit I wood gyt betta son. Or at last I hopped I wood gyt betta. I hopped every 1 alse wuz okai. I laft dah rom. Dare was Poondah, Ruk, n Duracell! Ruk n Duracell ware arguin! "Oo dun kno wats bist for Poondah!" Ruk growled. "Oo r jizz saying dis bc oo wunt hire for ur salk!" Duracell growled. "Gayz! Pls!" Poondah sad ploding wiff dem. Seh loked upsit. Wat shold I dew? I tuk a derp broth. " Butt of u sthp it1! We nerd to wokr togethr nd surivvie. Im so sorry about that prostitute...I rally amm...I ddynt expacy dacter pedphil to show up and be so horrible. I...I myse Tysen. " I said sadly. Rick and Durecle stopped ritginht! Thankfully. "Good no less be nic to our ppl who took uyss in okay? Less nut gey kicked out! I den ran into and hugged Panera

Seh hogged meh bick. I culd tale seh was reloved dat I stapped in. Sun, Molton Loca wulked out of our rom. "Hai was up?" he axed. "O nothin," I sad nut wuntin to brang up dah sitooation with Poondah, Ruck, n Duracell. It was tyns as it was n I dodnt wunt to mak it ane wurse! Molton fylt muh forehad. "Oo r faling colier," he sad to meh. I was thunkfil dat he was hire fur meh. I waznt sire wat I wold dew with out ham! I loff hym su mich. I smelled at him and he smiled bacj. I stll falt abic suck but didng wan him to no. AT ALL. The lile Arienna grill run ova 2 uz. "It's tim 2 eet" We all went tino da otha place and Lindsee at some meet and stew and an apple! 4 us to eat. I ate so muych food and iddunt even felt bad. "Dus fod is gr9 fanz" I said. "Tank u..so much." I said to da new momom. "Ur walecum" she seilied nicely. "Also...we du have anogter person wiff us...my brtta Jesse. He has blck hir n gren eysz. Just as a heds up if you go lokking 4 supplies." She revdked. "I hvnt sen him sorrr" I repped even doh i wanst realy papying attention.

Seh noded and den Molton wynt off wiff her. Dey had sum fang to diskus! So I wulked arund. Den! I saw aboi wiff back hair n gren eyez wulk ova. Dis must b Jesse! "O u r dah brotta she wuz tulkin aboot," I sad out lud. "O muh systa muntioned me?" he axed. "Yah," I sad. "O whale it iz nick to meet oo…?" Jasu sad. "I'm NASA," I sad to hym. He smelled at meh. He wuz kunda cut if oo wunted to kno dah troof. "Whale et iz definitotly nick to meet oo," he sad wif a smole.

He luked to b arnd my age mehbe ilder i wasnt god was agez. But Landry lukd luke seh wa in her 40s doh. But maybe dey wae half sublings? I sow a zombine cumming frim heund hin/ "duck" I saed gabbibg my mechet. He luked confused so poshed him otuta der way and stabbed dah zombie in the face! Ut droped down ded...well deder. "God job!" He said. "Oh uh fyna." I felt wired and bloshing. Dere were some moar sombies and i kalled dem. Poor Jess likd friggigr. I alumst got butted! We ran back 2 da cimp.

"O dare oo r!" Molton Lava sad to me. He loked at Jessu. "O ur sista was lokin for oo," he sad. "O thanks," he sad. Wif a lok bick at meh, he laft. Molton loked at meh. "Dyd oo jizz run into ham?" Molton axed. "I wuz wulkin arund n den I rin unto Jasu n we gut aticked by wulkirs! So I saved Jesi n dan we anded bick hire," I sad to hym. "Das god oo savd hym," Molton sad cheerioly. I tuld Molton I'd be ryt bick, I was gong to fynd Poondah. He nuded and I witnt to fynd hire! I fund hire with Duracell and Rack. Day wire chatin. I poled hire aside afta apologizin to dah gays. I mad sire day coldn't hire meh. "How do oo dale waff loking tew gayz?" I axed her sireously. "Umm what" Seh axked mu. "I lov Mington dont get meh wring. But Jassa is kinda cut but…" I siged. "Im worred Jassie mite dun into anothr Philepines and I dun wanna hurt Mongton" I repled hunintle.y. Pndura was quite for liyk 5 minoute!

Sodomly ey hurd a scram. We ryn uva n saw Arenna's neckac gotting raped apart by zomies! Anuff one fame and but her right in da sromchQ! Seh was scramming and crinhg. "We cunt sayve her! Nassar!" Pnadra yalled crying. Panda grined me and we ran into campe. WOLKRZ WER ATTCKING!

A/N: Oh no! Dun dun dun! Wat did u tink?! Ull have 2 wait till nezt tum! Funguz 4 waitinh! xxBekahxxx


	18. Chapter 18

A/N - Hai gays! I'm bick with a chapta of Porndah! It's in hire vew dis tim! So I hop oo lyk it!

Chapta 18!

Dah camp was unda atick by Walkirs! I was punicking. Dah gril Arunia was dad. Rack, Koral, and Duracell suronded meh. Jasie n Molton Lava wire wif NASA. "Whale mat up wiff oo gayz! Go!" Molton Lava sad. Sun, we wire splat up agun! I was sad dat I had laft NASA agun. Bit seh was wiff Jasie n Moltun Lava, so I new dat seh wood b saf! Rack, Corral, Duracell, n I wire sun out of dah cump wiff our supplies. Iwas horrofied dat we hade to leef! Wahrie we supposed to gay? I waz saeeing. Andira sadz :c We den fund some rial road tricks. " Lets follow dem11!" I soogessted smelling. " OKay" dey all sedsz follwing mah lead. We wilked for a faow days an it twaz culd outside and it was akwss wirh Drucel and Ruck. Doral was cool foh 4 once. I massed NASA sooooooooo much. We wore sule muts but dah freand way grosss!

One dai we hud stupped. It was to rast as we hud ben walking! Rack n Duracell had thot Corral N i had fullen aslop, bit I was awak! I was protandin to be asleps doh! "Lok, we both now dat seh lyks us buth," Rock sad. "Yah, bit we both lyk her as whale," Duracell sad. "Seh cun onlie hav 1 or dah otter," Rock sad. "Dat asn't fur to hire!" Duracell sad. I was glud dat he wuz on muh side. Howeva, Rock was bein sich a jrok! He dadn't understand muh falings. I wuz havin a hird tym at dah momant. Rok woodnt understind dat! HE STILL KINDS LIVED HIS GOHST SLIT WAOIFE SO WTF? AMHYWAY!1 I eventualy fall aspelepy. I wuke up. Tere waire xombifd 2 kall/ I kellegged dem. We kapy walling and waliing, who cares what they say, we meat sme cool giys nmes Archioe n Jooghufs, dey were collio until Archo was bit bay a zombi an we hate to kill hi. Hug head was gay for him so he killerated hamflse.f O well. I tws as but still!

Dah tracks samed to go on forevea! I neva ralized dat they wood gew on forevea! Rock tok Duracell n I to dah sid. Was he gong to tulk abit wat he n Duracell tulked a bit dah one knight? I wasn't sire if I shoold lat on dat I knew. So I wood pluy dum! "Lok Porndah oo nad tew choos 1 of us," he sad sunding so srs. I fruwned at hym. "I lyk oo goth su much! Dis is causin meh to panic at dah disco! I cant pik betwan oo gays!" I sad to hym. "Dont b so pushi Rock," Duracel sad to hym. "Lok dis assnt fur to us Prondah!" he sad yo meh. "Dis asnt asy on meh eitha!" I sad on dah vorge of turs! "I LOOKED AT DEM." Dys is crazie I seod. I waznt in dah mood 2 choose. I luvdd dem buth. I clused my euyes not redy to deel wiff dere bullshit,.

I stormed off n wan Corall axed wat was wrong I tuld hym to please leaf me alun becuz I dadnt wunt to yall at him! It wood be unfair. Dah day pused n I slapt awai frum dah grope! I was mid at Ruck n Duracell. Duracell hadnt ralie stuck up for meh! I wunted them to jizz b happy waffle meh! Howeva, Ruck was bein extramelie unfair! Why did dis suck. I want to slap angry. In dah mornin, we picked up n sturted wulkin alung dah tricks agun, I wulked far behind dem as I stall dadnt wunt to dale with dem! Afta foew fays we reached a plaza kelled Termanix. Dey wure being botchies. Sume nhot gay walkd iover "am Gareth walkscune 2 Termominx'" H esaid " we den ate sim foods. I wwaxzz hangry! hE had bruwn haur an brinw eyes kinda qutee! We want insidend i felt riggt about dizz!

A/N WHO WYLL PNNDAH CHHOSE?! RACK OR DUCKEL? LET ME KNOW UR ONION ! ANYWAY I HOPE I ENJOEE! xxxBekahxxx


	19. Chapter 19

A/N - Hey guys! Tim for a n update wit Waing ded! I am a bit behind but oh well! Pls enjoy!

Chapta 19!

Tehy cute guy intrdced himself as Greth. He loked cute and stiff. Anyway he was talking abot how ppl likes to com here and how dey like to help ppl. I tought i was cool. I bever saw teh end of a trains and now I new whare dey wenr! Tere were a lot fo ppl der. Day was a god sign! I smild as dey passed. I smell hamgburgers and relized how hangry i was. Ruck loked wirred though.. "R u ok?" I asked him. He leened ova 2 meh. "Somefings not right…." I fruwned. How culd dus be bad? Averythang samed nick here! Day evan had humbirgers. "R u sire Ruck?" I axked him. "Yus, I am sire. Muh gat faling is hurdlie eva wrung," he sad. Ruck may be rite bit like, I cooldn't sens dat anythang wuz bid! Waz Ruck rite tho? Was dis a trap? I lioked aorund agan and saw a guy wering Gland….GLands watch?! Maybee it luked like it? I saw a nothr gua wearing Magoots ponoochio...siuddently...i felt...scared. DEN RUCK PUT A GUN TO THE KID WITH THE WATCHES HED. "Whared u get dat wathc?" He demented angroly. Garth walked ova clamly. "Pls calm down Rick...he got it from a dead man…" He was soo clmalmy. Mh eyes were wide. "Ri...Rick what r u doing?!" "Dats Glenn's watch!" I gapsed.

How did dey gyt it?! Day sad dat dey gut it frum a dad man, bit...Ruck was actin' so wired! I shoold jizz trust ham rite? I loked a Duracell n he loked at meh. I anched ova to hym. It was a tanse sitooation. Duracell's prosence kumforted meh. Howeva, maybeh Rack was rite about dis plaque. Duracell n I wire close togetha. "I thank Rack is rite aboot dis plak," I sad to hym. "I thunk so tew...We coold go lok arund," he whaspered. "Dat wood be a god ideah," I sad to hym.B4 we could we saw snopper on dah roof. Coral grabed mah hynd. "All of u stope. I have snppers read yot take u out...but I dont wanna….So put down yer weapons," Ryck was too smart and he slowly pit down his gun. "God choice Rickle." A gun shit down next to his feet, " Follow meh" All ebhind dem. We turned a corner and we all tried to make a brek 4 it! We got shut at again! We ran and ran ranwe ran pst some white things….it looked like bonz...finale we were at fence. Garth was der. " Get in dah comprment...1 at a time...Furst dat Kid….and den...deh Radkick…" He apused and looked me ova. I shivred even doh he wa skidia cute. "And now Hottie…." I fruwned, "Ur a monster!' I yelled as awilked in and saw him smil n nood. "Now u Rik." Rack follwed me in.

Day shut dah cumportmant dar on uz! I assumed it twas lucked! We all locked at each otter. "Wat r we gong to dew?" Coral axed. "We nad to figure a wai out!" I sad. "Argoed," Rack said. We paced bick n forth a bit. Hueva! We hired a noyse. "Wat was date?" I axed. "I don kno," I hard Duracell sad. Dudenlaie! Dah dore oppened! It was Gland, Magpie, n Curil waz dare! "Curil oo r a life!" I sad hapie to c hire. "Cum on gaiz we have to go now dai are distroocted," Circle sad to us. We quackly laft n gut out of the wired place! We hurd sime noices from other cimiprmtent. We unloked dem and saw dah rest of dah gang! Bith,Hersheia, Sacha and dah rost! I didnt c NASA at forst and den I did! Der were othu ppl der too. We den hurd some Walkers and we tied to one. Dis one ldy ws beeing eeted bah xombies. I felelt kenda bad but seh was already bottyn. I halp killereated sum zombies as we followed Caral out of dis place. It lookd like she exploded a prt of dah buildng.

"Dat was a god doostraction," I sad to her. "Twix, I um glud to c all of oo," Circle sad to meh. "Whare have oo ben?!" I axed hire. "Out on meh own. I naded to dew sum fangz," seh sad vaguely. I was hapie to c NASA. Howeva, sun NASA pilled meh asood. "Grill, I nad to tale oo sumfang uln," seh sad to meh. We wynt ova to whare nobody cold hire us! Howeva, I felt Rack and Duracell was sturing at meh. "Wat is it grill oo cun tale me any fang," I sad. "I...I ...well ur dah only 1 I know about dis stuff…." Seh strtd 2 tear up. "I ...I'm porgnet…. I juss no it…" Seh sturted 2 cry. "Pls don cry…" I held her. "How do u no?" "I..I havent been getting mah woman time!" She cried out and sm of dah ppl luked at use weired...especially Mitlyn. "Tis okey" I sid and loked a ther. "U ned to be quit k?" He hald her som moar. " Wel...if ur shire den dats grate!" I repld. I remembdrd being prignant with my own lil buddle o joy...dat was so lung again…. I sighed. " We need to tall dah othrs okay?" She noded loking scared. "B.. but I've ben falling sick for a while now...I..think I'm having Dr. Phil's baby."

A/N: Dun dun dun! Hire is dis chapta! It is pretty grate I kno! Anywayz, I hop oo enjoi it. Once again pls stop culing meh a troll! I um not a troll! Dis story is also srs! Anywaiz, hop oo gayz enjoyed dis update - xxxBekahxxx


	20. Chapter 20

A/N - Here is dah next chaptah! I waz a coo witch 4 Halloween had so much fun! Eli n are hung out and i love him so mich!anyway! Pls enjoy dah next chapter! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 20!

We fowled the train tracs dah heck outta here, avoduing any zombis that wonderd to ther Terminix. I was glae Carol was fin but if NASA was prognrant?How would ww handle another baby? Wit if it wasnt Mninty's baby? I felt bad 3 my bast firend. She must be so scured. Daryl kapt a cluse eye on meh. T falt nice but also i neded some space. Nassar needed me and I needed to tink unly if her. Not of dah two gays I loved. All of a sudon we saw a black giy on top of a car srodned by zombies. We den kalled dem. He said thaks and said he qas named Father Gaburell. Ruk sorted forted him to tak us 2 hus went in and relxed 4 a bit. Ruck had ladder tuld meh afta we laft dat Curla had tuld hym dat dah grope we excapsed frum was canniballs! Dat twas scurie. I sat naxt to NASA who loked wuried. "Grill, hav oo tuld Molton Lava?" I axed. "Nut yeti! I dun want ham to laf me!" seh said croying. I hoged her tigtly. I new I was gong to be thare fire hur nu matta wat. "I thong oo shoold b honest wafle ham!" I sad to hire. Seh nuded at meh sadlie. I new dis was hired on hire, bit troof was duh bust!

Seh noded. "Ur rite, but am so scared" She rwhaped. "I'll be right wiff u dah whole tame" I replied rubbing her back like aFRAND! Sum ppl wit Ryk went out 4 suplues at a neatbee townw whilw dah res of yse stayed hrie. I wlkd arund day churhs. Last time i went i was a younging. I ddint really believe on Gaod anymoire...not with what happ n to mah baby...My precius baby….I shok my head and tried nut 2 tink of dat stuff It ws too sad. A few aors la8 ruck and dah grope eruned. We hard nose outside and went 2 invatiagate! We suw dat Boob was bein drugged off! "Gaiz we nad to go gyt hym!" Ruck sad. "Yah!" dah grope sad ham! "Oo tew stay hire!" Duracell sad to uz. Molton Lava staied behoyne waffle us. "M-Moltion I nad to tulk to yew," NASA sad to hym. I nuded at hire nowin seh culd dew dis! I was wored aboot Boob! Huweva, I naded to focus on dah sammich at hand. It twas dah most impooptant thong rn. "Wat iz it, NASA?" Molton Lava axed her loki nevously. "Whale...I-I'm Preganananate n I thong dat it's D-Dr. P-pedophile's babu," she sad. Dare was onlie Solance. Milty ws queit for a few moment. I stood nearby..I dunt wnt 2 b in dah way butt i wantered to be dere for Nissa. I was worred about Ruck and thangz too. I saw Molton stay a derp breath. "I dun cure. I'm hure and I'll b dah daddio no mutter waht" He replied and NASA and him higed tightly. I fat happy but alsoe fauly apayn in mah chest. Sudonyl Rick and dah grope ran in. "We cooldnt fund Bob." Sasha luked sadz. Am sorry girl" I hoged her. "Well seach in d monring" She repkied tightly. Poor girll already lust her brutter naow hger bf : Sads! :c I asked Ryck waht happened but he said it was 2 durk to keep loking. I was nervos and worried about Boob he was a nic gay.

I sat by muhsalf. I was falin alust rught niw. NASA and Molton Lava wire so happie n I was in loff with tew gays who dadn't want share meh. Sodenly I falt Duracell's arm around meh. "Pornda are oo okai?" he axed me. "Yah...I'm jizz falcon a lil sads is all," I sadz to ham. "Y r oo falcon sads?" he axed me. Dan I told him about NASA and Molton Lava. He nuded and lastened to meh tulk as if he understod whale I was cummin frum. "I um sureh oo r sads," he said to meh. He hoged me tittilie. I wuz glud dat he was cumfortin meh threw dis sudness! I notuced at Duck was lukking a me frum across dat churdh and i felt myself bloosh. I finalely aslsep after Drakel left and wike up aors later. We all ate brekfast winder if Bob was okey dokey. What hapsned to him? Wz it zimbis? Or waz it dumb humins? Dah more i tougght about it the more I becam angry! Why wer ppl mean? Y did Tyone have to die? He wa a god gay and a very swet human being. He did not dserver it. But from what Merlin and Nasa tild me, dah Guvnah was a churming and nice guy..Which ment w coodnt trust any1. It waz a depreossing think.

Ruck and dah grope wynt out agun lokin for Boob! I hoped dey fondle him sun! I new dat Sasha mitten brake if Boob was dad! Seh had gun out waffle dah grope to lok for him. It fylt lik foreva. I tulked with NASA and Molton Lava to pas dah tim. I alsu halped out wan needled. I wunted Ruck and Duracell hire right now. So dat was culd taco abutt things. Finale, dah grope cam bick. We all want to them. We wunted to hire the newz! Ryck cleard is trout. "We seuched dah west end of daforst. Afger lunch well lok in dah eest." He rpleue as dey ate. Sascha was still out there loking. My heart was hevie. After Lunch we pslit out agana nd I went wiff dem.I was wit Coral and we loked around. "I'm glade ur ok" He said wit a smile. "Im glad ur alright 2" I smelled back at him. He kiled some xombies and so did i. aFTER sbout 20 mins I paussed. "Go get ur ded" I sads 2 coral. "Y" "JIZZ GO!" I yalled and he ran off. I wlked over 2 dah cleering and sawdah remains of a fure and also …. Boob's booty. I started 2 crt. I coodl halpe myselg. Soo n eerryone ran voer. And Sasha was stilent at stone. Boob's leg waz gone and he waz shooted in dah had. We hade a moment of silence. We then started digging up a grave.

A/N - I kno dis was a dipreasing end! I um soreh! Anywiaz, pls leave reviows! Dis is a super srs stroy! And I want ur thots on wat I shoold dew next! Anywayz gaiys! I hopp oo enjoiyed diz! - xxxBekahxxx


	21. Chapter 21

A/N - Yas I know things are diffarent! Pls understnd dat this is mah story! I'm trying 2 kep it as cluse as possible! ANyway hire is dah cheetah ! xxBekahxxx

Chapta 21!

Bobs funral was sa. He was a nuc guy, Evryone kept assing Sasha if seh was okey and seh said yes. But i cood tel seh was huring. I coold sympsize with her….i lust mah love 2. Poor Sash and poor Booty :c It was really quite at dah curch. NASA luked worse dan ever byt we stall norded 2 tall everyone dat seh abd proiginant; Nut yeti tho. Somone had hylled bub an we neded to fund out. Who. I took a nape a but. I dramed I was skatting in dah woods with Derkal and a string gay. He hud lung black hure and pretty groan eyes. He kapt sturing ar meh butt it wants crepe. I wike up and somone touche dmah souerld. It wa Ruck. "Hey Pinda were going to for somw supllues wanna cum?" He axed me. I nuded. I was glud to gyt outta hire. Spacialy waffle Boob's dath. It woold b nick to gyt outta dah plack. Santa samed moar n moar sad. I hatted to c hire liyke dit. I sun gut radu. Dah grope consosted of Duracel, Ruck, n I. Evary 1 ass was busy doin dare own thong. So it twas just uz! I fylt glud dat we wire alone. We cold tulk about uz! I was nervious but I waz gon tree. We wolmed in dahwoods keeping alcuse eye out. Dundonyl we hured a noise behind use. IT TURNED OUT 2 BE ABAHAM! "More dah murrier riw?" "Wever" Said Drayl. He was still kida a strainger but he wa sin da armie. So dats coolio. He semed rallt tough. We finaley made it to 2 small tynwn dah Preest tolked about. We kiled zomebies and Abe semed rlly happy to kill dem. I dun blame him. Durell was by my side ans we fallowd Rick. We srachdd some pkace and grabed some stiff to take bick. I wanyed2 lok fomr sime prenatal vutimans for Nata tho. I hade to tall someone. I dunno if Nessa would .Seh was sooooo scared.

I tok Duracel aside. "Duracell, I nad oo to halp meh," I sad to hym kwietly. "Wat is is Porndah?" he axed meh wored. "I nad to fynd sum fang for NASA," I sad to ham. "Wat ez eet?" he axed me forging out dat et naded to be kapt a secrete. "NASA nads prenudeal vootamins she's pregante…," I sad tew hym. "Is Molton dah daddu?" he axed. "S-she thongs it is Doctor Pedophile's babu," I sad to ham. He noded. "Eye whale halp oo Porndah alwais," he sad to meh. Hym n I sat owl to lok for dah prenudeal voteamins. I felt kke i was betraying Nissa but still. I neded halpe and i stusted Dolly. We alled a few morw zombies. "How ar uu" Rukc asked me, "Oh… I m sade for Boob but...I till have hope we'll find a place 2 live.." He raized an eyebrow. "Evyn afta Termanys?" Rack sked meh. I noded. "I beleef in hope." I said. Me and Ryck leaned cloer 2 each odder and den we hurd a growl. TWAZA ZAMBIE.! We polled apared and lalled it.

It twas scurie! I dun kno wat I was soposed to dew abot diz situation! Y did dah zombabie apukapolyse sick! I hated dis. NASA wasnt dong whale n she was scured. I had lust my babu n my husbando! I hatted dis wurld. It sicked. Hieva, I naded to pile thru! For NASA...For meh...For Duracel...For Rock Lee n for Coral. I hud to b strong. I coldnt show I was brakeing down! I cold dew dis. I kapt loking for the prenoodle bitamons! I had to fynd dem for NASA. I had to be stronk fur hire! I cold dew dis, rite?We haded bick 2 Cherch whyn we saw ahomi guys witff long blake haire and Green eyes. It twaz a guy….He walked over holding a long sword and arifel on his bick. "Hi there….I'm a Garared River Dante Way...pls just call me Dante…" He asaid. Ryck raised his gum at him. "Rick pls...he...he needs to cum wiff us!" It was the gay from mah drwamQ? Waz I Sykick?! Omgfgofgmommr I was freaking out he loked rallt cue and badass. Rick put his gin down. "How many ppl have you killed? " "uh...a lot." Dante replied, "How many ppl?" "12." "Why?" Rock asked "...They threatened me and my grope." I stured at him longonh and en loked away. What was hapening to meh?

"Wat abutt zombonis?" he axked. "Kwit a byt...Prubablie like 30 or su?" Doontate sad nit ralie sire. Rock Lee n Duracel begun to confer wiff out meh. Su it was jizz Dante n I. Abaham was out lokin fur stiff n kaling zombonies. Thare was sum fang butt Dante dat was foomiliar. I wasnt sire y. I cooldnt axe hym abut muh dram. I suw Rock Le n Duracel glance ova at Dant stale tulkin! I clared muh troat. "Y arent oo with ur grope now?" I axed. "Dey all laft," he sad sudsley. "O I'm sureh," I sad to hym. "Oo dodnt kno," he sad to meh. "Anywaiz, wat skals kaled oo brong to dah grope?" I axed nut sire wat to dew. And den Roik Le ccume bck and daid "wecan take u bakc 2 our cimmunity ….but oo need to be blindfolfoed." Dsnte smarked, "kinky" I blushed 4 some resen. Daryl snorted. DEN Abel ame bcj with sppule and introcuded himsel 2 Dante. We den want back to dan Dhurt aand all clearig da h zimbbe near by. Dante was quik and cool. At dah church we kept lokking 4 dah guys dah killed poor Bib. Suh a swwr guy. WE INTROCHED Dante to everyone. So that was okay. Dante seemed nervous avou this mant ppl but I told him its be okay and he could wwneerv he wanted. He semed betar after dat.

I antroducked him tew NASA as well. Afta I dyd dat (day wire chatting), Duracell pulededed me asode. "Hire is wat oo axked me four," he sad. "O fangz su mich!" I sad hogging him. I tok dem frum hym n den wynt ova to NASA. I tok hire away from Dungte n den quacklie gave her dah vootumins. "O grill! Fang oo su mich!" seh sad hogging mhe. I hogged hire bick. I falt a lil goldfish dat I tuld Duracell, bit he fund them! Dat was all dat mateured rite? Dyd NASA ned to know if Duracell knew? I knew dat I cold trust hymn to kap dah secrete. We all wnt 2 bed. Dah NAEXT DAY! We loke arpund aime more and sodeonly we saw sommthing corne of ey. A person. We set a trape. Half of us sayd hiden in hcurhc and half of use pretended to leaf. A few minues later dah himyns shitred up. ONE OF THEM DEM WA GARETH dah gay from Termins. I stayed in the chiech abd wen he saw me and smelle dand wlaked iver. "You guys are sulley...leaves ou all unprotecgted…" DEN OUT GROEP anbisheddem. Dey all took a knee (like dat guy in football lmao_\\) Dum sturted beggin 4 dyere ives. "We hade no choice...we didnt always srhirt ot liek dis…" Gareth axeplained 2 Ryck who was standing ova dem. "And I told u dat I'd kall u…" Rekc said as he slahed the machete down on Garehts head. I closed mah eyws as all the remainig termnus gay was killes. It was kida sad but rhey deservedit. Rick squcked my hand tighty. ….We hade too….

A/N: Wat do oo gays thong abot dis chapta! Anyways, I hop oo enjoi it bc I worked ralie hard on it! Dun forget to leave reviows gays! - xxxBekahxxx


	22. Chapter 22

A/N - Hi gays! I cunt wait 4 Cristmas tbh! I luv all dah snow and shttf. Anywy pls enjoy dah next chapha xxBekahxxx

Chapta 22!

I waz confussed aoubt dis Danye day. H ewa iterlly furm amdreams! And fn Rick and Friendsz kialling Garoth. I no he soruta of deseroved it but he stall baged for mercy. Waz glud Rik could do wat neded 2 be dune. I no U coudnt do dat...I nevar killa an lving persie perfore. De I dea of ig=t Sidony Durkel was beside me. "Ar u oky?' He askd me. I nuded. "Sort uf. I wasnt dure killing Jared was dah rie tine to 2." He loked at me sorsiou.y "He was gunna kill uz. Remamber dat Panties." He rsais and i hade to agree. "I now… but still" I sighed. Curacell hogged meh. "Porndah, oo hav a bog hurt n das impustant," he sad to meh. I was glue for hiz wurdz of encoguarment. It twaz nick! I fylt a tup on meh sholder. It twas...Ruck! I loked a Ruck. "Yas wut iz it?" I axed. "We nad to tew tulk," he said rugly to meh. Waz it becouse I hogged Duracell? I was worred! Ryc an I went 2 aprive rum I liiked at him curously. He sturdd at me 4 awhile. I elt nervous "how r u? Aske asked " I luked out ah windtn seein sume wilks piss be. "Am fune. U had kill him. I know. " Idid want 2 kil ina his ey.z I kapt lokking outsyde whe I tought i sw simeone I knew.. "No way…." I rayn outsid I kaled a zombie on dah weit. "Wat!" I called out. Deh pesin was awlkd dwn dah tet. Dey stpped and stuyre. I stoped to. The persie liked at meh. TWAS ANDRE!

Bit Andre was dad! En fict we hud bean askin whare Andrew wuz! We hud ban worued! I run twards hire! "Andre! Andre!" I sad to hire. Seh loked at meh and tolted hire had. She loked...lust? I was confuzzled. Diz mad no sensei! Rock Lee had chazed afta meh. "Porndah ware," he said pussing. He loked at Andrew,too! He loked as confussed as me. This clam b rifle! Andre was dad...wusnut seh? I naded umpires! "Grill! Answer pls! Ware have oo byn?" I axed frankensteinly! I naded to gyt all of dah umpires. Seh luked pale and week. "Who ar oo" Seh askedme. Seh lokked hungary and pale. "U dun remamber us?" Rock axed? Seh shook her head. "Were gonna help u" We halped her insaie and Ruykc told erry2 2 back boff to give her opace. We wrere all in shook! Michigan luked mega sharked. I remabred dey oosed be frwa,rs "omfg Andora!" Nassar exclamed! Miltin had to kwp Nasah awake fm Andria until sej calmed won. "It luks liueks she has amneshia" Rck tul everyine while Andra at sume foome.

Andre hud insomnia? Wat wood dis men 4 hire? Wood seh recover hire mammories? I wunted to knew. Rack cold c I wunted to axe hire quastions. He nude at Duracell who tok meh to dah syd. "We nad to gov hire spice she sams to nut rameimber n e 1," he sad to meh. I loked over hire hulder n suw dat Rock Lee was tackin Andre to a dafont rom! I hud to fulow. Avery gut falon I hud was scamming at meh to dew su! Hiweva, I hud to lose Duracell. "Duck cun oo go fynd NASA n checker on hire pls," I sad to hym. "Find bit stoy awoi" he granite tuld meh. I wutched hym leaf n den I snickered into dah rom Andre n Rock Lee wire n...n van I peaked in...I saw dam kissing! I waz surprissed! I waz hurt n angetly. I dun now air i was hirrting si muc. I walked in. "Hi. I was jut.." I pussed wait fomr 3 dem 4 step. Rick pilled away. "Oh Pan sorry...seh just kassed me " Andy did nit lukc ashimed, "He was so familr...I am sory" Ruck axcused himsel. I liked t Andrea. "Well ummm…..Here iz a bitle of watry." I said giving her one. Twaz my plane if any1 assed meh wat I was dong. "Tanks" Seh said talking it. aFTER A drink she lked at me. "I rallt dont remeber..I ust ramamber walking...and maybe a ...Guy wit 1 eye?" Seh sat dn laugn. "Ser are ded ppl" Seh seed.. "Yeah. whale im gone let u slepa" I elft nd den ran intoa Derceal! He liked anfory. "U leed 2 meh" Sh said loki ng angry at me. Whoopsie.

"I wynter to giv hire a butt of wutir!" I sad to ham. He glured at meh and roughly drugged meh awai. "Dyd seh soy anyfang?" he axed meh. "Seh jizz ramambirs Dr. Pedophile a lil butt xuz gay waffle un eye!" I sad. He stirred at meh in solonce. "Dun lee to meh a gun," he sad soghin sunding lass agriculture. "Duracell am soreh," I sad. "Tis fyn Reboobkah," he sad to meh. "R oo sire?" I sad to ham. I hopped he dodnt hat meh. I was styl updat at Rock Lee and Andre! Dey kassed. I was troying muh hurdest nut tew shuw I was upsit! I thot it twasz wonking!U den wemt 2 spand tim wiff Carl. He was nice and we red sime books. I alsu spand tim wit Jody. Day next day we wynt liking 4 supplues. Wei iunly enountyr 1 zimbue! Sidney Dory grabed e and ww hide behin a wall. :Wahe wrang?" I wahpsered. "I saw sah care...it waz dah une dat stole Bath!" He explamered. Dah car surred to drive away. Daryl quacjkly hot weired a care and we followed dem! We drove and drove and drove and drove into a sinty! "Wat aboot dah otters"! I axed worried. "I cunt loser her! Unce we no whare seh was well got her. I dudnt like did butt we hade no chouce.. Finally dah car stoped….at a hsptial!

A/N - Hai gayz! I hoop oo lyk dah plut twist! Andre is bick! N e waiz! Pls leave reviows! Thnx - xxxBekahxxx


	23. Chapter 23

A/N - Merry chrustmas! I sholdnt be updating rite now but i luv u! So pls enjoy! xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 23!

Darell purked dah car arund dah corner and we sneked up to dah hospitsl. We had to bee careful. "Dey care took Betty." He exapaned again. "I still tink we should get dah otthers " He glarred at meh. "Dere may not be tim! She mite be in danger." I nuded. "You rite." I was worried doh. It was hella durk out. It cooldnt scope dah place out so we want 2 a nerby bidling to slap for dah night. I was scarred but Darkyl held mah hind and blisued. We clearned a smol buoling and laid down to slep. I was tinking of Ruck and dah otthers. Wher dat ok? Whare day lokking for us? Dat made me said. We were like an hour or 2 away. Dah noxt mroning. We ware gattering up silplued when hse spoostting somen outside...fighting sume zombies! Duracell n I loked out dah widow bit lyk quitly su dah pope didn't fine us! We wirent spoted. Sin he was johned by a gay! Day loked abit Bath's agriculture. "Lesbian go!" Duracell sad to meh suftly. We quackly snacked into dah hoespital. We hud to fynd Bath! Duracell was wored for hire. Dyd he lyk hire moar dan meh? I was upsit! Duracell was myn! Nut Bith's! Boar eva, I netted to kap focuse! I wintered to fynd Bath bit I was soupa jalouse! I naded nut to bee!

I pissed doh cuz Bett. I knew Magpie luved her so much. Seh was yun and sweet frum what remembered tbh i never gut to spand much time waffle her. We saw sume gays walkng arund in cop unfrums with guns! Uh oh! We antlered a rum with someone insed. Dey looked shoked. "Shhhhh" I seid. "U gutter halp me" Seh said. I was confuzzled. Dadnt Hospitials halp ppl? "Dey crazie in here" Darle loked a me "I tink we nerd dah others" I nuded. We quaklcy left bak outsyde. Sudenlie 1 of dah gays cam out. "I suw oo gays gu in y?" he axed meh. "Sum 1 we no is in hire!" Duracell gruwled. I loked arund n saw a cure cumin our wai! "Lok out gays!" I sad shovin Duracell outta dah wai. I was hot by dah care n den I blucked out. Wan I cam to I was in dah hoospotal! Bath was thigh waffle meh! "Bath!" I sad wasping to hire. "Porndah! I um su hapie to c oo!" seh said. My wrasts n uncles wire bund! Dah pople in dah uniforms noticed I was awak! Who wire dese poples?

"Weclam to Grady's Memorial." Day guy wiff briwn hair said. Dahy woman cop didnt luk friendly etter. "So Bether, u know dis girl" Beth liked shy. Seh had a cast un her rum and cuts un her face. Waht hapened! "Etierh way, Dawn will be hire soon to ralk 2 oo." Dey left. "Oh Ponny u shoold be here!" Seh whaspered, "We wunted 2 rescaue u." I reled. "Darksied and I met 2 guys outside…" "U met Noah and Jmes den...i toaut dey were gunna leave" seh luekd said. "Tis isnt god. " Sun a woman with brin hair in a briwn walked in. She loked cold. "Hello Penny. I am Dawn, this i smah hospital. Now ur gona have to ouw use fro the stiuches we used, tghe food and the medicien. U ned 2 work it off her." Dawn den untiedme. "Bert, show her dah rops." Beth nuded and Dawn left. "Less go. " "We cnt dere everahird." Bath waluigied meh to an arena. Seh loked arund to mak sire dat we cunt be ovahired. "Gril, o in dinger! Day mak oo wirk fureva. It naval ends," seh sad. I was confussed. Why wood day do dis? Bath n I wirked sid by sid. We wirkan tugetta. Dah cip waffle brown hair stoped meh on day! "Oo r hot," he said wonkin at meh. Dis gay was a pervrit! "Sureh, I has a bf," I sad. I wasnt gong to mantion I had TWO bfs! Asspecially Duracell. Bath wood b crushed! He liffed. "As if dat mutters. Oo belung to us grill n iff oo wunt to make ur stay easier on oo den...Oo wyl gav me wut I wunt," he sad waffle a laugh. A sub rose in mah throt as I cut up to Beth. Seh noticed I loked scurred. "Wuz wrong?" she waspered to meh. I qwietly tuld hire wut hud hippied. "He's a pervert lyk dat! Dat sames scurie! Surreh dah hapened to meh," seh sad gantly hogging meh.

We mett sme hospital stuff. Sime whaure ok but Bath tuld meh nut to trast dem. Some whre outrite men. It was wured. I men nirmally hsospital ware nimrally wiered before dah worl ended but stis was diffetent. Darker. Like we halped a Dr. Manson. Hyz patent was anotter doctcah named R0bert. So den Manson tuld use 2 gve him sime medicine. BUT ROBBIE DIED! I was soooo upset and Dawn sluaped uo bith in the face. It hurt. And it sukked cuse evertym i neded pain pillz i had to repay dem. I was limping and week stil. Also Manson tild us he frmed us. He waned 2 be dah unly ductdah so dey didnt kill hij. I cried dat nite and Bath hoged me. Seh was nice and safe. I wunted diz nytemare to and! Why wuz dis lyk dis? Why did dis hapen to meh? I dadnt crie beecuz Bath was hire! Seh was muh ruck in das sootuation. Howeva, in my drams, I was at dah church! Duracell n Ruck wire dare. Day wire in a coonversation. I cooldnt hare dame! I treed doospaerately. BIt nu matire wat I treed! It dadn't wurk! I saw Noah n Jamz thare! Wire dey comin to racoon Bath n I? I hopped day did beecuz I cooldnt endire dis hale mich lunger! I wood b stunk until den…I hate to b! Apocalypse for Bath! No mitter wut, I promosed to gut us out of dis hale!

A/N - Hai gayz! Hire is dah otta present frum meh! I um sooo axcited to c wut I gut for Christmus! Eli is cumin ova! I gut hymn a present! I thank he will lick it! Anywayz, I wyll updat dah storu afta dah hollydays! ENJOI! - xxxBekahxxx


	24. Chapter 24

A/N - SORPRISE! Im pisting an yfdate! Sorreh dah lung wait! I was bust wiff stiff. Pls enoy! xxxBekahxxx

Chapta 24!

I Waz inda hoofpsital4 who knows lhw lubg. Days felt lyke weks 3 meh. Thank Go dBTH WAS thre with me ottoman I'd gu insane I halp bath eith helping bateints but also I was like ajanitor that sucked rwallty bad butt I didnt wanna git on dah bid side of Dawn n dah hosptiral criw. I did wat was tolf. I was scufed af. Por me andBth. She ha dlived it lunger dan me and I hated it sooooo musgc. I mased urkell and Rykc. Whare dey okay? I had ni waiy of nowing! Wire day poltergesting our roscoe? I hopped su! I had to asscape dis plaq! Even if it was in muh rastless drams! I hadn't san much of dah ghost slut waifu. Seh must hav mooved on. I washed I had hire cumpony doh. It twazn't lyk I hatted Bath, in fact instood of moose, I had cum tew raspact hire. I dunce no why I had the moose thots abutt hire and Duracell! I jizz hoped they cum sun for us!

I haremed dah pryson. Creepy cop licked 2 bugmeh bt u kept wit bATH MUST timz….. I hatted being aine. I met a nic kid named Noah. He was bluck and nic andsaid he twisted nakle a whale ago but was still limpeing rom it. I liked him but after a bit he vanished! Noone nw whaire he meant :c I was adaif aout it oh well...I hass he ded :C I myssw Driel amd Rekc. ad evdn Corsl :c I wanted to leav butt neaber ould. Wtf? Y were day holdin us hoostage? Dis was unfair! I had to gyt out of hire. I cold nut alwaiz rely on dem to rogue meh! Huwva, I overrided Dawn say dat sum 1 nammed Rock Lee n Duracell hud cum to hire to negotiate our rolose! Day wire hire. I quackly snuck over to Bath n told hire dah news! Seh n I new dat hop wuz cumming!

Bet lked happy butt i dodnt say much buttt i culd tell she wa hippie! Wo waz I! I was aks waroed cu Dwn wa a biach and i dint trut her oine ittt! Wtf was she ypto?/ fuck. I was woried!Wood dey b ok? I didngt anna anhond 2 ge thurt becuz of meh! I was nervous. I wunted 2 go bck 2 campe. FUkcing dawn was being tood! Seh was a sketchy biothc! I new dat Rack was gong to gyt uz out! Duracell too! I would kass dem both whan I sue dem! I new dat I naded to mak much chouyc butt day both mad me suuu hippie! I wunted to b fire bit I new dat I cold nut pie dah perfuct mun for meh! Day wire buth su sweat n kynd. Plus dah pasonite saxphone tims made me lady bliss at lust 3 tims! It was dah bust. Su how cold I chose? It was too much of a bag choce for meh. Dah prostitute was too much! Huweva, I naded to be kite or else dah pope wyl fine meh! N den I wood be in major treble! Dunce wood hurt meh at n e chance seh gut!

Dey wire both amazung. Crol frum our grope waz whelled end and me and Bth did waht we cold for den. Dah creppy officer, Janton tired to fliert but i wuzznt intpritrsted even tho he tree. He even ried 2 rap Beth! Wrf is wong wiff dis pacemaker? Fuck. I was lnely but ihade nic drams of Ryck and Drykyl. I mhysas them soooo mychuh. FIay i hr news they wanre to 2 twlk2 Dawn! I as wprried. Sooo much. I was wored seh wuld trie sum thing. Be four I knew it, crepe officer drugged meh, n Bath, n Nick, n Jamz to a rom. Dare was Rock Lee n Duracell! Day had cum for us! Day had cum fire us. My eyes lit up with excitement. Huweva, Dung struck meh across dah fac! Ow! Dath Botch! Duracell growled at hire. "Dun lay ur hands on hire!" Duracell sad to hire. Rack locked tanse. He loked upsit seh had hat me tew! "Is seh ur gf then? Seh's sich a praty grill. Too bad I wunt tew kap hire…," Dung sad with a a smol luff! "Lat them gew. Thar is nu ned to kap them. Oo have planty of popes!" Rack said. Seh jizz laughed. "Fin...We'll let them all go," seh said symmetrical. I knew seh was up to sum fang. She handed us ova won by won. Huweva, wan it cam to Jamz, she pulled out a gun n puleld the trogger! I felt the tarps run duwn nuh face! Rack, Duracell, Bath, Noah, n I got outta there! I was gong hum!

MEANWHALE (dis is gong to NASA NOW!)

I waorred aboug mah bff! Pickle Rick pomiosed me we'd see her again. I aned 2 elfel him. We den mest bade 2 wtw. Appaewntl Darcy n Pizza ran off to fnd Bat and I ws hping deyd ring her alive. U love Magli and Glynn. I ope hewas kd. For Hemdall 2! I was nervous NS WPRRIED ANS COULDNT se[[ O was prantg and decidded to tell Miltin. "Minny…. I'm prenfnat" I sad sfta took him asode. "Im but sure who is dah farter…" I pussied. "I slelpt with Dr Pedophile tooo" I was woreid on ho he would rwxt. "I dun curr NASA! I loff oo n even if Dr. Pedophile is dah farter dah chill is stale min!" Molton Lava sad to me. We hogged. I was glad dat he understid. He wusn't mad at meh. It made meh happy dat he style churroed about meh even if I had slapped Dr. Pedophile. I was wored dat it was his babu! I dadn't wunt his jeans in muh babu. I new dat Panini was upsit bc she lust her babu but I new seh was geniusly happie for meh. She was dah breast frand I Everest had. I woodlnt be hire if it wuz nut fire hire. Sehe kapt meh mootivated to kap gong evan whan it twas hurd! Lick now! I naded muh breast fund bick! I hopped day

brught hire bick sun!

I was prangynt and upshit over mah bust frant so i wasn avle to be angory wir5hout every1 being made tWAS sucjed. But Mlylyn was beig nic and spoirtiv! I was on edge all dah tim and i hsttred it wiffot a Panni. Like Iseh nw i was pregoo but u had to tell arryone. And den we renitted

Wiff Dresden who sais Pandura was witb the gostiliuta. Surwlt dat ws good? Darl said nah some hsptoa ppl tried kall him but this nAOH gay saed hi.m. Thank Odik lmao. Rack n Duracell sun wire formulating the plun to roscoe Porndah! I was axkited. I halped dam wiff dare plun. I knew I coold be of halp. I wunted my breast fund again. Seh cold give meh advice on muh prognancy n babu whan it was burn. I wunted a baby boi. I dun no y bit I jizz did. I fylt dat was rite. It was gong to be hard to durtorminite the babu's gander. I was ukai wiff dah sooprise. I was jizz axcired to be a mommy!

Eveyn Moose waz xcired 2 B DADU. even if dr Pengu was dah dADDU, Montana Larva was still goat b dah datta. I went iwff demt to ge her back. We enter dah hsooptisla and saw dah leader Dawn and her cops. Waas wruird seeing pilic officswe.. "I ned u 2 regturn Beth; Rock ssid to Dawn. "Seh's a good worke...wats our comenspation.." sAH SAD. ""Well let u live" Darla saidgorwling. "Cunt we talk peecefullt? I asked, feeling worried and proganint. Dung laughed. "Ware is Porndah at Duracell?" I axed him. "Give hire bick too," he said growling at hire. "Seh is alsu a god wirker. I nad sum thin for dem both," Dung sad waffle grand on hire face. Seh was being really skatchy! I dodnt trist hire. Sun howeva, Bath, Porndah, n tew duds wire drugged in. Seh smacked Porndah! I was upsit. Dah Dung lady agreed to evanly gav dym up, but as soon as dah forth pirson was abit to be given up he was shit by dah gun! I was upsit. We sun laft n want back to dah hide out! I hogged Pinny titley. I was suuuu glad to c hire! I navire wanted to lat hire gew!

A/N: Hai gays! I no dis is supa lung! Bit I wanted to gav oo sum fang to red! I no it us nut lick dah season 4 bit it is still god! I promoose! Anywayz! Pls leaf reviows! Fangz! - xxxBekahxxx


	25. Chapter 25

A/N - Hai gays! Hire is an oopsdate! I hop u lick it vary mich! I worked sugar hurd un it! N yas it is frum Porndahs vew! - xxxBekahxxx

Ch 25

"R u sire oo r okai?" Ruck axed meh for dah frothy tim! It was gotten anoying! I was okai! I nutted at hym. He hogged meh and dah laft. All of us wire at a cump. We wire trying to fynd a new plague to stay. Synce we lust dah proson we naded to fynd a new hom. I was wored dat we woodnt fynd n e wire. Duracell hogged meh unce he cummed in. I was glade to c hym! Hugeva i was styl foling cofuzled a bit muh goff for hym. I naded to fig dis out! It twas confussing. It had meh real in pocket! I coold fall slpe. We ware in da middle of da forst. I was pookd bcuz of all dal zimvie noises. It scurred me bur Daekl kelpt a clpose eye on meh. I was fattered butt i cold also tak cure of myself. I wundered how Vansa was dealinf with her pregnsnclty. I wish I cold halp but i was uselass. Sgghhh. :c I coouldnt slap at all! Wat if we gut atcuk?ED?

DAh naxt duh i wuz stall aliff! It feet nick! I wash dat I wuz nut fallin dis anzooity! It suked. We sun picked up dah stuf we hud n den whaled on. It twas gong to b a lung day! I cold fale it in muh bones. One day we wood fynd our special plack! I beleafed in uz! I beleafed in Rock Lee n Duracell to fynd uz a spacial plack! I was axcited! We alked fur a lung tim! we kalld a bunch of zombues. It was earily quit. I felat uneasy gong thru wood but somtim iwas bettar than running intozambos. I walked nxt to Vanessa. "how r u?" I axed her. " Am fyn Jyst tired," Seh revdleaved. sEH must b sooooo surred. I cunt imagine being prignant in a zombi world. Sodonl wer head gun shuts! We all fall quet. Duracell snuk off and I falowed him. We saw a goup of 6 ppl. Gils and 2 guys, and a lil kiddo in the maddof dem! "We have to halp dem" I whipard to him.

"We dun kno dah statue!" he whaspered to meh. Dat was tire! Wat if they were just a grope? Day cold be innocant! "Las watch dem," I sad to him. He nudded in agrooment. We naded to mak sire day werent a bid gay! If day wire bid I wasnted to sav dem. I hud tew. It was in muh blod. I naded to sav popes! Show dat I cold be usful instad of uselass! I kno dat I was uselass in moss sootuations bit I wuz nit gong to be uselass in dis won! I ran ova ahdn yealled. " ayo ded gays ove hear!" Sim of dem loked over and i wayved my ahnds. Dey mad ferr way 2 me and me and Ducell kialled dem and wile de were distotacted da halped kill deh wilkes too! After de wee all ded. Te grope walk over. "Thanks so mych! I'm Darin Cross and dis is mah boy, Tylr. The olda lady is Marcia and the yunfer one is Kelly. The little boy is named Georgie. " I shok hus hand. " Im name is Pandira Frtchold. Nic to meet u thid is Darul. " Darl loked everyone ova judging dem. I new him wale rnough. We still hade to be caredful. "Whar u going?" Darly aksed. Darin responed. "Virgina. Mah brother Mark is dere." Darele said nothun and glaunced at me daing me 2 say sumfing.

"Is dare a safe cum dare?" I axed. Dah mun nudded. "Yas, das whare my brotter is," Darin sad to meh. I loked at Duracell who loked sextiple of dah grope. He wuz as wury as I wuz. Dis was a Captain Crunch to b saf! Just din Ruck wulked ova. "Wat is dis?" he axed uz. "We saved damn! They say dare is a sage cum in Virgin! We shold go thare!" I sad to Ruck. He looked at dah grope den me n Duracell n poloed us asside! "R we sire dat we cum trust dan?" he axed. "I don kno bit Panera sames to b able tew," he sad to Ruck. "We wyl go waffle damn, bit we nad to b on our gourd!" Ruck sad. "Can we gut our grope n go waffle oo?" he axed. "Hurrie ip!" Darin sad to Ruck. Son, he gut our grope n we herded out waffle Darin n his grope. Wit dah goup bugger thing did seme a but tense, eryone was 1 gurd. Georgie was a cut kid woo said he was looking 4 his brotte Bill. Aw so sad! I taught. I hald his hunfd was we cotnignined walking. Sodonie we saw sum familai face! Gland! We was wit sime new ppels. I readhead named Abraham, a chubs guy called Ugene and a perry gril called Tara. Dah otter gril was tall af and her naem was Rositta. I waas zoooo happlie to seee GGlen alive!111 We found a curch nearby butt was lokiekd. We didnt wanns break in butt was loking 4 a key. And Curly someone outa odah croner of his eyes. A blick man said his naem Gabrel and he owned had church.

Dis samed fomooliar. Lick we wire bick with Boob's booty. Hugheva I fank I was imagooning it! Boob's booty was burried! Dis was jizz anotha blick mun named Goobrail. We decoded nut to stay n continooed on. We fund a plack to stay for dah knit. I slapt naxt to NASA. Hire n I tulked a lut. We cut up n dan fale asloop. It falt lick a few whore latin bit we gut rudely shoken awoke! "Gayz git up! We nad to move!" Ruck said hardshly to uz. NASA n I weire confussed. Wat was gong on? I noticed dat Ruck had saved uz for lust! He had warned averyone alse. NASA n I quackly picked up our stiff n dan folowed afta Ruck. We den suw a grope of raiders! It twas scurrie. "Dam day jizz laft," 1 rapper sad. "We nad their supplies for our cum. Lat's lok in dah woods!" anota sad. "God idea!" one sad. Ruck, NASA, n I quackly n kwanzaly laft. I dadnt wunt to be cut by dah Roders! We mat up wiff dah grope n contonooed on our wai to Virigin waffle dah saf cump! We hurrued and quitely lyft dah areola abd walked on train tim pissed as we waed and walked. I think we left the stat but i wazznt shure. Tyler walked ova 2 mwh and sturted taling 2 me aboot musik. He sad he liked likin poar and Skilit. Also he likd lil wayn and Ariana grand? I gass he lcked a lot if misic. I fid like dah old stuff dah he didnt know. He was nic doh. A few ears yonger dan me. We halled some xombies and found some abundant hoises to slope in. Dakely put me aside. "HOW R U?" asked me being close me. M yhurt leaped. "Im good how are you?" I asked him felling nerovus. We hadnt bene did alune in a lung tim and I wantd to push him in dah flore. He sturred at meh a den kassed me. We sturted to macklemore.

Sugar wire pasoniately mackelmorein out. It was soooo HOT! Muh lady purt wire on fire. I wanted to dew dah pasonite saxophone tims. Shoulder I? Shoulder I do dah pasonite saxophone timz with Duracell? Wat aboot muh fallings for Ruck? Wat shoulder I do? Sugar I stup dis? Muh body wunted dis. I naded to mak up my mynd butt Ruck n Duracell! I licked dem both su mich! Muh brain was uselass in dis! I cold nut mak up muh mynd. Duracell n I wire still pasonitely makin out. It gut hutter n hatter. Sun we did dah pasonite tims. It was suuuu hot! He was so god at it! I was so glud to do the pasonite saxophone tims with hym. Stale tho muh mynd was wo red abit Ruck! I cured a butt his follices too! Dis was so dumb! Why did it heckle be lick dis? I felt gulty for sleping witgg deryl even doh we didt do much slee[ing (lul) I putt mah cloves on and lfet. I ran in Michigan. She loked ay meh and I nw she ehard us. "Wa..was I loud?" Michion was quit. " A little" she finale answerd. Ai BLUSHED. "I made disractacton 4 u" seh wonked at me ad walked over. I was feeling ik I was my face was on fure Soooooo embarasing. Anyway I want down 2 get sometubg 2 eat. It felt nic to finale b in a ghgome. I felt gud aboot dah furtra.

A/N: pls enjoy dah chapta! I saw da movie IT and it (get it?) was scary! I lovd it tho! ANyway I will try 2 pos more schol is gerting annoying butt its almsot summer! Atay tuned to ce wgat hapenes net! xxxBekahxxx


	26. Chapter 26

A/N - ALOHA HAYS! DAs how Hawaiians say hiiii! Haha. N E wayz! Hire is the Wanking Dad! I hop oo enjoi! - xxxBekahxxx

Ch 26

Rock Lee n Duracell mint suuu mich to meh! I dodn't know huw to Handel this! It sicked! We picked up our cump. It twaz tim to moth on! Wire was duh naxt sexist plaque? Rock Lee n I wire wulking togetah! Duracell was in dah hick to witch our bicks! I hud no ideah warehouse we wire! We wire gong to hav to mak no mis steaks! Our safety pins wire on dah Linn! "Whale oo spand to knit waffle meh?" Rock Lee axed. "Yas I whale," I saddle to ham. It was online Renaissance faire to hymnal! I felelt a lil embarassed and nevous Butt I hade been spenadin sooo mech tim wiff Dorcel. Cake runned ova 2 uz. "Dad dere is a hurd cumming" Rock Lee gatheed dah grope. " W ned to fund malshakes" Eyone ageed.I luked at dah sk and it looked like twaz gong to rihanna. I fund Vansa and Mitlon. Seh waz liking very pregante. We defs nedded shelter sun. We wulked arund 4 a few oarz and fund a barn. Sascha chealced it out n kalled a few walkie talkies. We all sattled in for dah nite. A stom was hapeneing! Twaz scurvy! In dah mornin I walk wiff Sucga and Magpie and watc sunize. Was petty Sodonl a g wakkeed ova. " Helo. Am Aaron." He said. He buwn hai n eez and lokked cute. MAgpie pulled a gun on him. We wie gona take him bic wiff uz.

"Whore r oo?" I axed. He loked at uz. "Dare is a cantelope! I saw dah pregonte ludy on scavenger hunt! Oo cun b safetypins there!" he sad. "Whore do I know dat oo cun be trusted?" I axed. NASA was muh breast fund! I cold nut lat hire or hire babu gut hired! Dah boi widened hiz ices! "Pls I cun ladder oo thare," he wasped to us. Backpack, Coral, and Durcell cam out of dah burn. "Wat is gong on?" Ruck axed. "Dis kid sad threadbare is a cump dat we cun be safetypins in!" Satchel sad to Ruck. "Cun we Tristan him?" Ruck said. "I haz no idea," Magpie saddle to heimdall! Ruck tied him up. (nut in dat wai nut yet ;) jkjk) "pls guys Ive been watchung u fur a few dais u look like god poeple." He sad after Riock punched em?! I was shooketh! "How marny are dere of u!?" Ruck dembadned. "U wooldnt beleaf me! Ur stall gonna hurt meh" Aaron repld. I sota felt bad for dah gay. "L..let meh take u dere its a day awai. If u dun liek it dere u can leeve." Some poeple wunted 2 c dah cimp uncluding NASA. "We coold juzz send a few uf uz 2 checker it out" Michigan sugotest. "Culd ba trap!" Dorrel added in. "I tink we shuld check it ut." Says Maglie. Im torn. I remembabred Gunva but also Nasal nerded a plac for her baby. We ALE neded a hum. We dyd a vote n decided 2 trust him. Rock Lee cut him lose. "Tank u. We juzz ned to grab my friend. I laft him dun da road." "Fyn leed da way." Pickle Rick said. "Me Corel Noah Merlin n Pnada will go check it out. Rest of u staye here for now" Darla dund loke happey.

It wuz a bit suspissous! Dat dare wire followin us! Only wired cornstalks did that! Wat was dis gays deal? He tok uz to has frand n den ladder us to dah cump. It dyd tackle a day to gat thire. Unce we wire dare wire trippin to a lady named Diaper! Seh was dah ladder of dah cump. "Who r dese gays?" Denial axed dah boi. "I fund them while on dah scavenger hunt! There's moar of dam bit day wood b a good ass!" he sad. "O I c," seh sad. "We needle to tulk abit it," Denial sad to us. Huw lung wood dis tak? Dis Dinner lady was makin me maid! NASA was waytin for meh! "Shoulder we bail?" Noah axed. "No we r gung to see dis out," Merlin sad formly. I was supper annoyed! Diara tok Ruck in fist it too 4 eva. We sit in a niceroom. Thid "cump" Was actualy a small town! It remined meh of Woody Harrielson. After a hulf oar Coral was takyn in. " Sehs intervowsing us" Rick Whapasred. "Seeing if wed b a good fit 3 dah town. Tiz called Alexandria Safe Zoen" Sat was dina kewl buit dah new worl orda didnt ned lwayers did dey?I neva finshaed my scjolling anyways. I tok a sip of wate dey gayv us. DE7 EVEN LET US TAKY SHOWAS! No I dudnt take a showea wit mahself. It felt awsum doh. I wz hpping erryony coul gyt here. Finalu Corset cam out n called me in. I wnt in nervous. Dilophosaurus waz a an older laty maybe 60s with short briwn hair n grene eyes. Lots of wrinklyies butt iwt a kind smell. "Pls take a seat" I did. " Tell me about urself befopre All This" I starred at her. " Rally?" I axed. She nuded. "I was in scol 3 be a lawer" I was ambearded i never finaihsed scool. Nut day i matterd anyways.

"Gew un," seh sad. "I lust my husbando n babu George Foreman Grill n den was with my breast fund NASA n den we gut sepurrated. It twas scurrie. I wus fund bye Magpie n Duracell n dah pople I um waffle nuw tok meh in. Den my breast fund was waffle a gay named Gaara n he attacked uz twice n we laft afta dat," I sad. I laughed out details abit Ruck, Ghost slut waifu, n Duracell. I was worred abit Bath, NASA, Hershey, n the otters. I hopped dat they wire okay. "I sea I sea," seh sad. Seh axed me moar quackstions n I answered them. Den she told me to sand in dah nazi prison. Su I dad. It was lick dat. Afta dah lust prison had ben tulked to Diaper came n gut Ruck. Day tulked pieever n den Ruck came bick. "Lass go gyt dah grope! Day r talkin us in," Ruck sad to uz! I was axcited for dis! NASA n her babu wood b saddle! Aaron weynt back wiff us. He semed rally nice. " Hows ur frand?" I axed him. He smilled. " Eric is fyn." He said releved and sodnoly I gut dah fealing dey were morton friends. I bloshed. But was happer for him. We made it back 2 dah barn and saw som ppl ware dere dat waznt witt is! Dey wore holding erryone hostage af! I was scarred. We all hyde so dey coudnt see ys. "Wass da plan?" Naoh aksed Rck. "Gve me a min to tink" He said. Carson lokked ready 2 fite. Me too. Poor NASA! Seh mussed b su scarred. How wre gonna go dis? How were weh gona sav erryone?!

A/N: I hpe u enjoyed day story agaun! Im trying 2 stick to dah actul sory so dun even start! Anyweyz! Sumner is gona good su fa! Im having sooooo much fub! I mss Eli! aNWA sa tunned t c wt harpoons next! Tanks! - xxxBekahxxx


	27. Chapter 27

A/N - Im bak gas! Surry have bene gun 4 su lung im habenero a g8 tim! How ur summer gays? I wanna no pls! Nwy hope u enjoo dis chapetea! tanks! - xxxBekahxxx

Ch 27 ~

We wired puddin to mak a plunger! We hug to rascal our frands! Ruck loked at meh n den at dah grope dat was holdin our frands hugstage! "Wat shoulder we do?" I whaspered to Rack. Rack thot a monument den Claratin his thot! "We cun snake n ladder arund n take dem out quackly n quotely" ruck finale said. I nudded. "Okai," I sud. We snuck arund n fund a clearance a sale!. We armed dah gongs at dah popes holdin our fwands hooters and den quackly n quotely token dem out! Our grope den ran out n saw us! Duracell rung oval to meh n hogged me! I hogged hymnal bick! I was suuuu glud he was safe! I hogged as tightly as I cood. If flelt so happie dat I was ceeing Duvall nickellnack. I as iwas glade we wee able abo eeeo da minstash as bai.

"R u gays radiation to gew to our new hom?" Ruck axed. "Ya," Gland sad to him. Duracell wulked waffle meh n so did Michelin Tires. Michigan loked torqued. Dyd dah grope dat had hire hostage ware her out dat mich? Seh was protractoring dah grope afta all. Seh was rally skulled! Seh was prawn LL Cool J as whale. We wulked n wulked n wulked n wulked. We finale arived at Aluxdooria agun. Day lat us in. Day lat us showa agun. Den Dilapasorus Rex cam out. "We all haz jub asongments. Oo whale be gating urs today," seh said. She clared her throat. Ruck was in fod, Duracell was in security, and whan seh gut to meh...She sad I was gong to be a tire! Huw cold I tach lottle kods? Ugh! I fat confused. wA SHOULD I DO? I nevah taut kids b4 so I waz nevois. Evel wose i wooldnt b with Dahlia ur Richie o anuwua. Id b bah mself. "Well frank butt am nut sue if i cool dat." I eveled. Dill smelled. " Dere is annutta teache. Sharon Jones shell can halp u" I nuded.

I mossed Ruck n Duracell su mocha bit I new dat I hud to dew dis. "Cun I sale Duracell n Ruck?" I axed. "Ya u wyl actualie bye standing waffle dem n Coral n a rom," seh sad. I was axcited! I cold sea muh laughs! "U wyl bungie tumirow," seh sad n den walked away frum meh bc nobodie lykz u wan ur 23 (hehe! Gut it?)! Seh dan punted me in dah one directon dat Ruck n Duracell was ut! I ran ovaries there! I was suuuu excited. Day loked at meh as I cum into whale day wire. "Hay gays I um in dah sam plaque as oo are!" I sad to dem axecitedly. "Wut u b doin?" Duck assed meh. I luked at ham. " Oh am gonna be a teacha!" "Kewl" He eplied. A moth cam in and said us. " It dinner time pls wesh up" we allw ent to wash ape and den went to dinnhe. The was ooooooooo man peple in the gm. A lad expland dat when ppl joinded Alexanda de have pott. Like dah one well be having 1 tonton. I hade 2 find a nic ootfight 2 wae als also halp NASA. find a dass 4 he pegnnt. bootie.I was nevous patt! I acent hade one in4eve.

A/N: Hay gais! I kno dis was shorty! Bit I hop oo enjoied it! Skool is gong grate! Pls leave reviows. Thnx! - xxxBekahxxx


End file.
